<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【NROB/鸣带】八八和弦 by bailijiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678584">【NROB/鸣带】八八和弦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailijiu/pseuds/bailijiu'>bailijiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailijiu/pseuds/bailijiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>钢琴师鸣x刑警堍</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Obitio, nrob, 鸣带</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>现代paro<br/>全员生还<br/>角色ooc注意<br/>堍伤痕保留，眼睛没瞎<br/>18岁钢琴师鸣x29岁刑警堍</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　01</p><p>　　等漩涡鸣人结束最后一曲，留给宇智波带土的位置仍然没有人坐下。他离开钢琴站到台前，才敢直视。留给宇智波带土的座位并不是最佳观赏位置，他从不敢叫别人看出什么苗头，小心翼翼进行安置。正如他藏了十年的爱慕，竭尽所能掩藏，叫谁也没有察觉。<br/>　　说不失落无疑是自欺欺人，作为他第一场单人演奏会，他太希望让那个人听见看见了。<br/>　　可能是因为什么事情耽搁了吧。他心里走着神为对方找着借口，脸上挂着练习过后得体的笑容，对上第一排父母两人喜悦的目光多了几分真切，在台下几乎震耳欲聋的掌声中缓缓行礼表示感谢。<br/>　　台下早已等待多时的春野樱送上一大束白百合作为庆祝，他轻声道了声谢，和好友们相互闹腾了一会，随即迈步出了后台，去走廊透气。<br/>　　有光——有光在转角忽闪忽灭跳动着。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人往前走了两步，马上意识到那是宇智波带土。<br/>　　他来了！漩涡鸣人压抑住内心死命尖叫的小人，自持冷静向他走去。<br/>　　他在走廊的阴暗角落里抽着烟，懒懒散散不成样靠在墙壁上，黑色的西服扣得整整齐齐，但被扯出略带凌乱的领带无声控诉宇智波带土的不羁。<br/>　　安全通道半边的灯光打在他白皙的脸上，更加显得亮眼，另一边藏在黑暗里，那里只有微亮仿佛下一秒就会熄灭的火光。漩涡鸣人知道宇智波带土会无意识咬着烟尾，果不其然，露出两颗尖牙。两片薄长的细唇微含，吸入时绷劲嘴角微微上抿，连带下巴也往上高了一厘米，带了点不可侵犯的神圣感。<br/>　　该死的性感。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人暗骂一声，幸好手里的白百合花足够大才遮住了他泛红的脸颊，喊了对方一声，“带土哥。”<br/>　　听到他的声音，宇智波带土才像是从思绪中缓过神来，目光聚向了少年，两根修长的手指拿走烟蒂，最后一点烟火摁灭在垃圾桶上。<br/>　　“不好意思，任务拖得时间有点久。”他边往前走向着漩涡鸣人解释，边从下裤口袋里拿出润喉糖塞了一颗进嘴里。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人眼尖看见对方一闪而过泛着水泽的舌尖。<br/>　　“没、没事。”<br/>　　靠，搞什么，为什么会口吃啊。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人恨不得把自己暴打一顿。<br/>　　“真抱歉，我来晚了……只听完了四首，很好听。”迟到的男人有些不好意思用手挠挠脸颊，站在他身前，低下头含着歉意。念出最后几个字的声音在漩涡鸣人听来如同缠绵的情诗。<br/>　　“带土哥，你听到了！那怎么不进来？”漩涡鸣人睁圆了眼睛，诧异盯着对方，直直对视宇智波带土两颗略带颜色差异的双眼。<br/>　　“我迟到了，再进去会打扰到你……”宇智波带土本就气虚，在对方高昂的声音中支支吾吾。<br/>　　“带土哥，你是不是忘记有中场休息了？”漩涡鸣人回想了一下，最后一场休息正好是宇智波带土赶到听完一曲之后。也不知道是该感叹这个人什么好。“而且你也可以去后台等我啊。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人还未说完，便看到了宇智波带土一脸恍然大悟的表情，就知道这个人肯定没想到那里去，顿时有些无语，气不打一处来。<br/>　　“真是气死我了。”漩涡鸣人气得鼓起两颊，眼睛到处乱晃，突然灵光一闪，“我生气了，所以今天你要送我回家……你没有拒绝的权利，我去换衣服了！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人火急火燎扔下一连串话，抱着花冲回了后台。宇智波带土甚至都来不及说些什么，望着对方奔去的身影，只是无奈笑了笑，“真是的，不愧是师娘的儿子。”掏出手机给波风水门发了个消息，又重新塞回了口袋里。</p><p>　　02</p><p>　　漩涡鸣人兴致勃勃哼着小曲，哼到回转还左右晃动一下脑袋，宇智波带土生怕他像七岁那年一头撞向电梯间的钢板，小心翼翼往他身边靠了靠，用身体替他隔去嘈杂的人流。他们靠的足够近，宇智波带土能够听到漩涡鸣人喉咙里挤压出的高潮激昂，处于变声期的少年声调有一瞬间高的近乎失真。<br/>　　他觉得这音调耳熟得厉害，却分不清具体是哪一首，宇智波带土十八岁画得一手了得的物理电学运动轨迹，二十三岁恨不得和88式狙击步枪白头偕老，二十九岁忙着在案发现场和刑侦部门两头跑，可你要是和他谈论什么乐理，绞尽脑汁也只能堪堪扬出一句“好听”，不过尔尔。<br/>　　想到这里宇智波带土骤然对自己产生挫败感，低声询问要不要帮漩涡鸣人拿点什么，使劲往漩涡鸣人拎着东西的两只手望去——漩涡鸣人确实忙得很，一只手拿着折得整整齐齐白西服的纸袋，另一只手抱着一大束娇艳欲滴的白百合，但漩涡鸣人把头摇得像个拨浪鼓。他只好放弃，支出只手整理起错乱的花瓣来，白色无暇的娇花，略微粘着水泽的瓣尖，修剪圆润的指尖，“叮——”等两人回过神来到之际，电梯早已大开门户等候多时。<br/>　　宇智波带土这才后知后觉按下解锁键，变得沉默的漩涡鸣人匆匆打开车门，坐进了副驾驶，从座位的空隙把纸袋扔到后座位，正好压到了宇智波带土换下来的便衣外套一角，做完一切后他安静得嵌进了身后的软垫里。<br/>　　“都多大的人了。”<br/>　　男人带着热气的念叨掠过脸颊，些许不可思议的痒意藤蔓似爬上，漩涡鸣人像是被闪电击中，不知所措下意识应着声。<br/>　　“还忘记系安全带，真是的。”<br/>　　一大束的白百合搁在两人中间，被挤压的花束朝向漩涡鸣人一侧，齐刷刷瞥向他，仿若直视那颗跳跃的心脏。<br/>　　“坏了。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人心想，他的心脏现在不听使唤跳动得厉害，像是要报废了。<br/>　　“什么坏了？”<br/>　　宇智波带土帮他系上安全带迷惑反问。<br/>　　“就、花……坏了……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人没有想到自己当真说出口来，脑筋转得飞快，指着百合慌忙补救。<br/>　　“确实有几只坏了……你要是喜欢，下次我也送你。”<br/>　　宇智波带土仔细看了看，确实有几支露出惨淡模样，他错以为漩涡鸣人因此难过，暗笑还是孩子脾气，揉了揉对方的头发，细声细语安慰。<br/>　　“那下次我要玫瑰！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人哼了哼，也不知道是在气闷什么。在宇智波带土诧异的神情里炸了毛，反驳道，“玫瑰怎么就不行，我就喜欢。白的有了，接下来就要红的。”<br/>　　“行，怎么不行，各个颜色都给你来一套。”<br/>　　得到宇智波带土无奈的妥协，漩涡鸣人悄悄呼出了一口气，靠进软垫里，茫然盯着无数光景快速闪过，在视网膜里留下霓虹彩光，最后停驻的建筑无比熟悉。<br/>　　“到了。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人赶在宇智波带土帮他解开安全带前，手疾眼快完成了动作，嬉皮笑脸跳下了车，没有骨头一样撑着车门问道，举止神似他们之前看过某部电影里的香艳场景，“不来坐坐吗？”<br/>　　“老师那边还等着我呢。”<br/>　　宇智波带土没好气白了他一眼，无声用口型叫了他一声混小子，扯过后座的纸袋往对方怀里塞。<br/>　　“那好吧，记得下次要给我带花哦～”<br/>　　“要玫——瑰——花——”<br/>　　他无趣得撇了撇嘴角，望着宇智波带土的黑色SUV驶离，直到再也看不见为止，漩涡鸣人才转身进了公寓。<br/>　　“他听到了！听到了！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人把花束放在玄关，脚下用力挤掉了高帮的帆布鞋，连拖鞋也没换，冲进了房间，顾不得可能会被漩涡玖辛奈责备，把装着西装的袋子随意扔在房间一角，扑向了床。一双苍蓝色的眼睛满是惊喜，欢呼着抓起被子把自己裹成一个团，在里面发出各种雀跃，傻笑、发呆夹杂其中。</p><p>　　03</p><p>　　宇智波带土忙完案子后不久，接到了波风水门的电话邀请，瞥了一眼墙壁上的时钟，早已是中午十二点十五分，这个时间点超市蔬菜怕是早被扫荡，便利店的速食便当也只剩下一些清奇口味。他懒得买菜自己做饭，干脆厚着脸皮去波风家蹭一顿。<br/>　　路过花店从繁忙的大脑里扒出回忆，赶紧下车买了一大束玫瑰，宇智波带土跟老板反复强调要红的，最红的，最好红的发光发亮，在老板怀疑人生的目光里一脸正经抱了一大堆进了波风水门家公寓。<br/>　　“我去开门！”<br/>　　听到门铃声，漩涡鸣人两眼放光，扔下洗了一半的芹菜，气得漩涡辛久乃摆盘的声音都比平时响了一分，漩涡鸣人毫无自觉踢踏着拖鞋跑去开门。<br/>　　波风水门无奈笑了笑，接手自家傻儿子未完成的清洗工作。<br/>　　还没有完全打开的防盗门，一条红艳的彩条划入眼角，如爆炸的花火瞬间炸亮世界，黑发黑眸映出别样红花。<br/>　　宇智波带土带着恶作剧得逞的戏谑，装模作样怪叫了一声，接着收敛情绪，声调舒缓送上祝福，“送给你的贺礼。”<br/>　　“玫瑰？”摆完餐具的漩涡辛久乃狐疑上下打量，来者一身浩然正气，她暗笑自己想象力丰富。<br/>　　“也是送给师娘的，鲜花配美人。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人眼睁睁看着宇智波带土拐了个弯，送进了漩涡辛久乃的怀里，还念了句诗，“秀色空绝世，馨香为谁传?”<br/>　　“油嘴滑舌。”<br/>　　漩涡辛久乃笑他没个正经，接了过来整理一下花骨朵，转身喊了波风水门一声叫他过来看。留下怨念的漩涡鸣人死盯宇智波带土，“说好送我的呢？小气鬼！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人一脸“白给你开门”的愤懑表情，实在气不过干脆趁宇智波带土还未换鞋之际，把他向外推了推，大有把他推出门去之势，宇智波带土自知算是取巧，顺从对方往后推后了两步，稳稳站住下盘不动了。<br/>　　“那上次我摸了一手发胶怎么算？”<br/>　　含笑反问他一句，再次撸了一把下对方炸开的发型，宇智波带土暗道还治不了这小鬼啦。<br/>　　“你自己要摸头的，管我什么事？”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人抬着头反驳，少年尚未张开的身高，明晃晃看到男人光洁的下巴和弯得月牙的眼角。<br/>　　总有一天要超过你……<br/>　　漩涡鸣人不甘心得拍开对方在头顶乱来的手，继续嘴硬补充。<br/>　　“而且硬要说起来，我还怪你破坏我发型呢。”<br/>　　鸣人努力回想他做发型花费的时间，宇智波带土摸一下四舍五入就是占用他不少时间了。漩涡鸣人再三审视逻辑等式，盖章表示正确。<br/>　　“诶，我没有吗？”<br/>　　波风水门把芹菜焯完水，伴了麻油把菜端上餐桌，无声无息插入了两人的对话。<br/>　　“有，老师怎么会没有。”<br/>　　宇智波带土义正言辞扯出几根满天星递给波风水门 。<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　波风水门无语摆弄了一下附送的满天星，把宇智波带土拉出的几根又塞了回去。<br/>　　“算了，我们还是先吃饭吧。”<br/>　　两人应了声，漩涡鸣人蹦蹦跳跳进了餐厅，宇智波带土换了拖鞋，睹见漩涡鸣人像个大爷一样坐在座位上叹了口气，非常有自觉去厨房帮忙端了菜，然后替大家盛了味增。明明是客人却意外成了最后一个入座的人，最终小型餐椅被四人坐了正好，一片热气氤氲里夹杂了几声怡悦的说笑声。</p><p>　　04</p><p>　　吃完饭，漩涡鸣人和宇智波带土两个人分工明确，一个收拾桌子，一个洗碗清洁。漩涡鸣人叽叽喳喳嘴巴说个不停，跟宇智波带土一路畅谈校园生活，说到有意思的地方眉角上扬几分，下午两点的光稀碎凝聚在里面，最后不知道怎么把话题扯向了学习。<br/>　　“教我数学题好不好～带土哥。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人擦完了桌子，自告奋勇过来帮宇智波带土整理餐具。<br/>　　“可以啊，如果我做出来的话。”<br/>　　宇智波带土手上正拭着最后一个碗，随口答应，他正好有半天假，用来给鸣人讲题也不算浪费，然后就被漩涡鸣人推拉着进了房间。<br/>　　波风水门遥看了一眼两人的背影，抿抿嘴角挑起了话头。<br/>　　“辛久奈，我有件事想和你商量一下，关于鸣人的。”<br/>　　进了房间的漩涡鸣人对门外父母的商谈毫不知情，邀请宇智波带土坐下，从书包里拉了张最近刚发的数学卷子给对方。<br/>　　“让我看一下……这道题有两种解法，一种是建立空间直角坐标系，另一种是设角度利用法向量求解，你想听哪一种？”<br/>　　宇智波带土拿过卷子看了题目，又摸了张草稿纸画了遍图，心底大致有了数。<br/>　　“额……我两种都听听吧。”<br/>　　“第一种是常规的建立空间直接坐标系法。连接A′E,推导出其与平面ABC垂直，以E为原点构建空间直接坐标系，利用向量法求出余弦值。”<br/>　　宇智波带土一面分步讲解，一面在白纸上划过线条，黑色的水墨在空白上层层渲染，漩涡鸣人假意盯着白纸黑字，实则忙着往对方的大片锁骨猛看。<br/>　　“鸣人，你来做一下。”<br/>　　黑色的体恤衫往上扬了扬。<br/>　　“哦哦！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人瞬间回神拿过草稿，低头狂做，暗自庆幸早就学会，不然就穿了帮。<br/>　　“好了。”<br/>　　宇智波带土审视步骤慢慢皱起了眉头，漩涡鸣人缩了缩脖子，追忆下解题过程，十有八九应该没错。<br/>　　“看看你写的是什么？”<br/>　　宇智波带土简直是气笑了，他把两张纸并排推到漩涡鸣人前面，两种解题方法，同一个答案。<br/>　　“第二种方法都会了，直角坐标系还不会？”<br/>　　糟糕！<br/>　　漩涡鸣人头皮发麻，小声解释。<br/>　　“我这不是嫌第一种方法麻烦嘛。知道就好，还非要把它一一列举，这不是……吃饱了撑的吗……”<br/>　　在对方探究的眼神下，漩涡鸣人蔫蔫不说话了。<br/>　　“不、行。”<br/>　　他微叹了口气，挂上少见甚是严肃的神情。<br/>　　“就算你将来不在国内读大学，我也希望你的态度能认真。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人正襟危坐，腰板挺得笔直。<br/>　　“敷衍可破不了案，也演奏不出音乐 。”<br/>　　宇智波带土突然抓起他的手，漩涡鸣人差点没尖叫蹦起来，好在他压抑住本能，乖巧顺从得把右手放在对方温热的掌心。他们五指相碰，敏感的食指指尖互相摩挲，两人都摸到了对方的茧子，不过一个是指肚常年练枪的老茧，另一个是指尖持续练琴的薄茧。<br/>　　“而且只靠设角有的题可解不出来。”<br/>　　宇智波带土的笑意开始回温，悄无声息松开了手。<br/>　　“我知道了啦。”<br/>　　知道自己对宇智波带土毫无抵抗力的漩涡鸣人闷闷回了一声，更何况在方才的接触里他早已败下阵来。</p><p>　　05</p><p>　　门外凌乱的脚步声夹杂椅子被推移的喧闹。<br/>　　“老师，怎么了？”<br/>　　处于职业习惯，离门最近的宇智波带土打开门，三两步到了走廊，低声向波风水门询问，被拦在身后的漩涡鸣人踮起脚好奇往外瞅。<br/>　　“稍微有点事，局长那边叫我们。”<br/>　　波风水门披上外套系上三颗纽扣，抬头回了一句，漩涡辛久乃蹲下身帮他理理背后的褶皱。<br/>　　“那我也……”<br/>　　宇智波带土开口说了一半被波风水门挥臂动作打断。<br/>　　“也不一定是什么大事。”<br/>　　波风水门安慰了他一句，替漩涡辛久乃解开围裙，三两下折好放进了柜台。<br/>　　“再说了，你现在可是休假中呢～”<br/>　　波风水门关上柜门，眨眨眼，语气调皮上扬。<br/>　　宇智波带土一时间思绪万千，重案组负责人和技术部骨干双双到场，不是上级领导督察就是有大案子发生。他有预感，接下来的日子怕是得忙到飞起，更加珍惜起自己残余不多的的假期。<br/>　　“也行，我待会再去局子里。”<br/>　　波风水门慰藉了弟子，骤然发现儿子在一旁生了闷气，闷闷嘟囔几句，“又要走了啊……”<br/>　　“抱歉，鸣人…我和辛久乃……”<br/>　　波风水门欲言又止。<br/>　　“又不是一次两次的事情，我都知道。老爸你才是，路上小心，别老是开那么快。”<br/>　　波风水门，一个退役后完全可以去竞争赛车种子号选手的男人，现在被迫聆听自己十七岁儿子的说教。<br/>　　哎呀，这可真是……在这一点上和辛久奈像是一个模子刻出的。波风水门甜蜜又困恼抓了转头发。<br/>　　家有吾儿初长成，漩涡辛久乃躲在一旁捂嘴偷笑。<br/>　　波风夫妇在两人的叮嘱里安心出发，漩涡鸣人放下挥动厉害酸痛的手臂，揉了揉，把话头转向了宇智波带土，假装自己没有别样的小心思，“带土哥，你什么时候走啊？”<br/>　　“我走了，你打算晚上吃空气？”<br/>　　宇智波带土摊摊手。<br/>　　“最喜欢带土了！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人眼睛亮起来，早已改掉的语癖冒出了头，小声欢呼一声，抱住了他的腰，用毛绒绒的脑袋使劲蹭了蹭。<br/>　　“不过现在做还有点早。”<br/>　　宇智波带土被见风使舵的好言好语击中，默许了对方的亲昵。<br/>　　“那…要不要……听听新的曲子？”<br/>　　少年声音里的希冀几乎溢出。<br/>　　“当然，我的荣幸。”<br/>　　走廊切换琴房，宇智波带土坐在黑色矮长沙上，手机调成飞行模式塞入了宽大口袋里，屏幕光亮渐渐黯淡，与黑色口袋溶于一色。<br/>　　“呼——”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人在门口深呼吸，平复情绪，他永远以最好的状态面对琴座，那颗砰砰直跳的心脏慢慢平复下来，归到原有的频率。<br/>　　平稳、磅礴、有力。<br/>　　宇智波带土凝视对方，十二的漩涡鸣人还会因为赶着吃饭，把曲子弹得缩水一半，还振振有词，他在每一步中逐帧蜕变，褪去毛躁冒失。带土依稀瞥见自己缺席的音乐会一角，身着白色西装少年掌握全局的凌然与沉醉。<br/>　　擦拭近乎反光的琴盖暗示主人对其的宠爱，坐下，抬盖，踩键，触琴。一切都在有条不紊的进行，把十七年的篇章写成长河静静流淌，双音柔和，指尖飞扬，在众多音符中跳跃翻滚。<br/>　　有什么一闪而过，也许是细碎天星斗转的银白轨迹，也许是斑驳日影晃动的写真留念，也许是……他不敢想下去了，他情愿沉在河底，愚昧规避，殊不知水波清澈透明。<br/>　　“带土。”<br/>　　以漩涡鸣人轻唤为止。<br/>　　眼帘星光“啪”的一声照亮银河，他窒息在黑白交错间。<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　“局…里叫我快、快点回去。”<br/>　　宇智波带土惊慌之极抓出手机，接连输错了三次密码，手机发出了呲的一声锁屏声，绝望得捂住了脸，干脆缩起身体掩耳盗铃般使劲往沙发挤。<br/>　　难道……<br/>　　漩涡鸣人呆着望着对方藏在发间红透了的耳廓猛地冒出一个念头。<br/>　　他听懂了？<br/>　　“我先走了！”<br/>　　刚刚还在躺尸的宇智波带土赶在漩涡鸣人叫住他之前，从沙发上蹦得老高，落荒而逃。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人近乎呆滞得凝视对方狼狈的背影，思路拐了十八个弯喃喃自语。<br/>　　“我的晚饭……没了……”<br/>　　只可惜对方只留下一扇敞开的大门委屈与其对视。<br/>　　“啊——等一下！带土！宇智波带土！你别走，我不会做饭啊——！”<br/>　　少年近乎绝望的哭喊声宇智波带土进了电梯听得清清楚楚，吓得他差点没崴了脚，咳嗽两声咽下口水，心里忿忿骂了漩涡鸣人两声，捂着红脸在电梯角落里奋力缩小存在感。<br/>　　这都叫什么事啊？<br/>　　这份难以分析的复杂情感持续作怪，直到宇智波带土坐进了车里也没有停消的征兆。<br/>　　“搞什么搞什么啊！”<br/>　　宇智波带土愤恨以头抢方向盘，力道强劲，整个地下车库发出一声比一声大的刺耳喇叭声。<br/>　　“叮咚——”<br/>　　您的好友，漩涡鸣人发来一条消息。<br/>　　“我的晚饭QAQ”<br/>　　管这小混球干什么？宇智波带土恨恨磨着后槽牙，手上娴熟打开了外卖APP，超大碗一乐排骨拉面安静躺在购物车的最顶端，又顺手加了个太阳蛋和两人份叉烧完成了付款。<br/>　　吃，给他吃，撑死他最好。 <br/>　　宇智波带土摸了摸自己的额头，打开车灯撩起刘海果然红肿了一大块，“漩涡鸣人。”他咬牙切齿念出四字，在昏暗的灯光下表情纠结狰狞了足足有半个小时之久。<br/>　　“叮咚——”<br/>　　您的好友，漩涡鸣人发来一张照片。<br/>　　宇智波带土打开一看，是一个略显怪异的角度，他盯着右上一长条裸露的手臂看了又看，才恍然大悟察觉是自拍。漩涡鸣人坐在椅子上，重心明显往后靠，椅子腿都腾空了两只，宇智波带土一时之间竟遗忘了漩涡鸣人上一次这么做被师娘暴打的凄惨模样。鸣人嘴里一上一下咬着一乐配套的筷子，露出一个得意而狡黠的坏笑，桌上摆着热气腾腾尚未开动的拉面。<br/>　　吃外卖，磨地板，咬筷子，小伙子，你完了。嘀咕了一句“君子报仇十年不晚”宇智波带土好心存了图，双掌互搓随时准备打小报告。<br/>　　宇智波带土把“喜欢就好”这四个字翻来覆去打几遍，最终一一删去，眼角弯弯回了一句，把他们的塑料兄弟情发挥得淋漓尽致。<br/>　　“想知道你上一个联系人是谁吗？”<br/>　　对方几乎是秒回了一个“略略略”的小狗吐舌头表情，嫌他还在旧事重提。<br/>　　宇智波带土在引擎发动的轰鸣声里畅怀大笑。<br/>　　会议室的大门仍旧紧闭，宇智波带土偶尔变换下坐姿，逐渐跑题的谈话朝着难以想象的方向奔去，他兴致缺缺咬着纸杯的一角，把最后一口寡淡白开咽下喉咙，随即捏扁扔掉。<br/>　　“叮咚——”<br/>　　您的好友，漩涡鸣人发来一条照片。<br/>　　趁着夕阳红谈论八卦的空挡，宇智波带土随手点开查看对话。<br/>　　是一张吃干净空碗的照片。<br/>　　“多谢款待。”<br/>　　紧接着消息随之而来。<br/>　　“喜欢就好。”<br/>　　宇智波带土嘴角弧度大得飞起，还是没忍住把那四个字打上发送了出去。<br/>　　“带土？刚刚说的你有在听吗？”<br/>　　“啊，抱歉，可以麻烦你再说一遍吗？”<br/>　　夕阳红对上宇智波带土没收敛的灿烂微笑，恍惚间依稀看见下午五时的太阳，四面八方迎来光亮，只觉得眼睛生疼，艰难开口，“不了，什么事也没有！”<br/>　　“？”<br/>　　宇智波带土歪了歪脑袋，表示不解。</p><p>　　06</p><p>　　宇智波带土的预感果然成了真。接下来的一段时间里他忙的飞起，恨不得长出对翅膀，起的比鸡早，睡得比狗晚，等局长宣布正式结案，所有人只想暴睡三天三夜。<br/>　　疲倦回到家，宇智波带土直扑床，听到手机的叮铃，他艰难摸出手机，几乎睁不开眼，跟着群员机械回复句“好的”，倒头就睡，却没有发现自己回错了人。<br/>　　手机屏幕上两行消息交替提示。<br/>　　 <br/>　　“我说，最近都见不到带土哥诶……”<br/>　　六门，每门三项，一共45个字。漩涡鸣人百般无聊托着下巴，盯着黑板上的白色字体看了一遍又一遍。最终得出结论，果然还是自己的字迹最好看，在心里默默点了个赞。<br/>　　又开始了！春野樱翻了个白眼，权当没听到，掀起杂志的下一页，津津有味评价起了模特的服装搭配。<br/>　　“小樱，听我说啦~”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人顺手拿起黑色水笔敲着桌上的金属罐，试图用音波拉回她的注意。<br/>　　“你从上个星期就开始念叨，我已经不想再听了！”<br/>　　春野樱听得几乎青筋跳起，努力压抑自己的怒气，把一本不厚的杂志翻出了气吞山河之势，漩涡鸣人依稀之间仿佛看见残影，安静得闭上了嘴。<br/>　　“你翻来覆去就那几句。”<br/>　　“带土哥最近好忙哦~”<br/>　　“带土哥怎么不回我消息啊？”<br/>　　“他这么忙也不知道有没有好好吃饭。说到这个我就一定要跟你们说——”<br/>　　“带土哥做的饭，可好吃了！下次我带来也给你们尝尝。”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　被对方惟妙惟肖的模仿震惊到了，漩涡鸣人停下敲打可乐罐的动作，抱着头开始努力回忆过往，“我好像没有说这么多吧？”<br/>　　“你敢说没有？佐助你说！”<br/>　　被毒害不轻的春野樱彻底炸了毛，使劲瞪着他，高举起不知道翻到哪里的杂志，看那架势怕是恨不得捂在漩涡鸣人的脸上。<br/>　　坐在一旁打游戏被牵扯进来的宇智波佐助极其无辜，略带迟疑点了点头。<br/>　　“你还说没有……诶诶我还没看完呢！”<br/>　　“就是这个！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人啪的一声拍在桌子上，一时激动之下竟把春野樱的杂志夺了过来，咧着嘴角猛瞅某个板块，从课桌里掏出手机预订了门票，然后给宇智波带土发去了消息，完全忽视了前方炙热的死亡视线。<br/>　　 <br/>　　拥有早起良好习惯的宇智波带土洗漱完毕，对着聊天记录沉默了。<br/>　　 <br/>　　昨天晚上 9：48<br/>　　漩涡鸣人：带土哥，有空和我一起去游乐园吗？<br/>　　好的。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人：那星期六早上9点售票处集合可以吗？<br/>　　漩涡鸣人分享了地址。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人：真期待啊վ'ᴗ' ի<br/>　　 <br/>　　现在有一个算不上坏的消息。<br/>　　他阴错阳差答应了鸣人的邀请。<br/>　　还有一个好消息，他有两天假期。<br/>　　 <br/>　　宇智波带土有一瞬间想回绝漩涡鸣人，可他视线对上最后一行字，特别是那个圆鼓鼓的表情包，心底最后的一丝犹豫也消失殆尽了。<br/>　　他咬咬牙把信息发送了出去。<br/>　　“好，那我出门了。”<br/>　　认命捡起条牛仔裤套了进去，从冰箱里找出剩下的两个饭团塞进来肚，匆匆出了门。<br/>　　挂在墙壁上的时钟正好是7：30。<br/>　　睡眠不足是一件很痛苦的事情，宇智波带土在电车里打着哈欠再次坚定了这个想法，拭去眼角的生理性盐水，在浏览器搜索起游乐园的攻略。<br/>　　过于期待漩涡鸣人睡过了头，响了三个闹钟他才从被窝里伸出一只手来，带着浓浓的困意瞅了一眼锁屏，然后惊恐滚下了床。<br/>　　……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！<br/>　　“要迟到了！！”<br/>　　丹田用力发出一声悠长悲鸣，硬是把隔了一个玄关和厕所的波风夫妇吓得从睡梦中惊醒。辛好他昨日便把搭配好的衣服挂在墙壁衣架上，三两下换上衣服，木制的衣架胡乱扔在床沿，滑下来砸到漩涡鸣人的小脚趾，痛得鸣人神情扭曲，成呐喊状拉扯卫衣的帽沿，失手把帽绳扯出。<br/>　　差点没把漩涡鸣人气成河豚，费力捏着橙黄色的细绳塞入小孔，没进去几厘米很快就掉了出来。焦灼看着墙上时钟秒针走完一圈又一圈，手上无论如何也串不进帽口，忍无可忍脱下卫衣愤愤扔在地上，穿着打底的白色体恤衫，匆匆从衣柜拿出一件外套披上，冲进卫生间开始刷牙洗脸，外加梳个头理刘海。<br/>　　“鸣人，要出去吗？那我给你做点简单的早餐……”<br/>　　漩涡辛久奈打开房门碰个正着，看漩涡鸣人外套拉耸半边，步伐快得飞起，就知道鸣人快要迟到，发圈挽了两圈长发扎起，打算做点快捷的餐点被鸣人拒绝。<br/>　　“不用了！我随便吃一点就好了。”<br/>　　鸣人越过漩涡玖辛奈，跑进厨房拿出一盒酸奶吸溜吸溜几声喝了个底朝天，随手放在橱柜的大理石板面上，小跑到玄关尽头，坐下埋头系着鞋带。<br/>　　“诶、鸣人！”<br/>　　“还有什么事情等我回来再说吧！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人捣鼓鞋带，头也没抬回了一句，摸了下口袋，发现揣着手机、耳机、钥匙和交通卡，安心朝着地板踢了两下鞋尖出了门，是非常合脚的新鞋。<br/>　　“……你还没说和谁出去呀！”<br/>　　漩涡辛久奈朝拉开门的鸣人郁闷追问了一句。<br/>　　“和带土——爸妈我出发了！”<br/>　　“哎…这孩子真是的……”<br/>　　鸣人早就没了影子，漩涡辛久奈无可奈何得摇了摇头，走进厨房，娴熟把酸奶盒子拆开，打开水龙头冲去剩下的黏着，折叠成长条扔进了纸篓。<br/>　　波风水门从房间里出来，靠着门槛沉默了一会，突然旧事重提，“辛久奈，之前商量的事情，考虑的怎么样了？”<br/>　　漩涡辛久奈咬了下嘴唇，“还是等鸣人回来，问问他的想法吧。”<br/>　　波风水门默默点了点头，和妻子对视一眼，同时发出一声叹息。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人急赶慢赶好歹没有迟到，赶上最近一班电车仍然不放心，坐在位置上两条腿不安交叉，敲着键盘拐弯抹角询问要宇智波带土的位置，在得到否定的答案后终于放下高悬的心，心情愉快切了前置摄像头观察起自己的发型，眼角瞥见有几根头发不安分的翘起，皱着眉头伸出一根手指按下去塞进发丛里，没过几秒又垂下，漩涡鸣人后悔没用点发胶，整理了一会总算如愿以偿。移动脖颈反复打量面部，左看右看确保脸上没有脏东西，关闭摄像头拾掇着装来。<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　漩涡鸣人隔着茫茫人海一眼认出宇智波带土，原因无非他太好认了，所有人心照不宣避开他布满伤痕惊骇的右脸，或目不斜视或低头看路，不论哪种出奇相似步履匆匆，形成一个微妙的空隔带圮绝在他和人群间。<br/>　　他们怎么能！怎么敢！<br/>　　漩涡鸣人咬着牙退回站牌后阴影里，整理表情换上一个灿烂明亮的笑容朝着带土跑去，高扬左手使劲晃动，扯着大嗓门，“带土哥，早上好！”<br/>　　喘着粗气跑到带土跟前，悄悄抬头瞄眼带土，“有等我很久吗？”<br/>　　“没有，我也是刚到。”<br/>　　宇智波带土内心盛满无奈，打招呼回一声早安，对方那点小心思看破不说，他并不在意外人的眼光，可鸣人在这方面总异常敏锐，现在还好，以前年纪再小一点在带土怀里扳着手指一个个较真反驳。<br/>　　真是的……<br/>　　心底流过一道暖意，宇智波带土抿着嘴角轻声询问，“比起这个，鸣人你吃早饭了吗？”<br/>　　不自觉表露出的温柔迷得漩涡鸣人头晕目眩，几近呆滞，犹豫是否说出实情，最终作出抉择，“吃…吃了。”<br/>　　“真的？”<br/>　　“真吃了！”<br/>　　硬气对上宇智波带土质疑的打量，再次重复。<br/>　　“没有骗我？”<br/>　　说话就说话，为什么要靠这么近！太犯规了！<br/>　　“……！”<br/>　　骤然贴近带土呼出的热气打在脸上，激起一阵痒意，漩涡鸣人浑身僵硬了一秒，心脏砰砰直跳，他们之间距离太近了，鸣人抬头往前几厘米就能挨上他的嘴唇了，诞生某种冲动的欲望，鸣人紧张咽了咽口水，秋高气爽天手心出了一层薄汗，在宇智波带土眼里，一番表现显然是饿很了，牵起漩涡鸣人的手直奔附近早餐店。<br/>　　“！！！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人触电般轻颤，从心不动声色往带土手掌滑进更多，谨慎缓慢插进指缝试图十指相扣，旖旎心情泛着粉红色气泡心底某个角落飘出，嘴上机智打着马虎眼，“带土哥，不用了，我真的吃过了……”<br/>　　宇智波带土想也不想当场就是一个反驳，“都饿得咽口水，还说吃了？手都抖了，还说不饿？所以说你们现在这帮小朋友一个个都仗着自己年轻底子好不当回事，非要等检查出胃病才后悔……”一路念叨漩涡鸣人，对新一代的不良习惯抒发不平，漩涡鸣人乖巧聆听时不时附和两声，表示自己一定洗心革面牢记于心，实际上对不知何时十指相扣的手笑得璀璨，傻笑咧到耳根，宇智波带土对此毫无知觉。<br/>　　等两人正式入园早已过了10点，热门项目早就排起长队，高举队尾字样纸牌的工作人员后退一步又一步，两人好奇踮起脚尖眯着眼睛瞅了一眼黑压压的人头果断放弃，宇智波带土临时做的攻略算是彻底没了用，还好漩涡鸣人重心不在玩乐，门口拿张地图简单辨别方向，避开人流拉着宇智波带土往各种小路撒腿就跑。<br/>　　然后他们看见了鬼屋。<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　沉默。<br/>　　沉默是此刻漩涡鸣人的主旋律。<br/>　　宇智波带土知道他怕鬼怕得厉害，眉毛上挑，拿过指南仔细观看，才发现折页没完全翻开鸣人漏看一面，估计原本打算去过山车或者跳楼机，谁也不知道左拐右拐怎么就进了鬼屋。<br/>　　“鸣人，我们还是换一个……”<br/>　　“……就这个吧。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人面如死灰，抱着鬼屋是恋爱推进利器的想法决绝向前踏了一步。<br/>　　“可你不是……”<br/>　　“不，我不怕。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人抖着小腿肚踏出另外一步，见提议无用宇智波带土无奈跟上，疑惑看见鸣人停驻在门口静默几分钟，僵硬转动脖子投来可怜巴巴的眼神,睁着湿漉漉的眸子委屈眨下眼。<br/>　　宇智波带土拿他一点办法也没有，一把搂住鸣人的右肩往自己怀里带近，信誓旦旦接下领路人的担子，“交给我吧。”鸣人失神片刻差点一头扑进胸里，红着耳尖往外挪了挪靠在肩膀上。<br/>　　不对！这和我想的不一样！漩涡鸣人心里疯狂流泪，在他的想象里应该是他一脸可靠揽着宇智波带土，在对方敬佩的星星眼里器宇轩昂走入，可是…带土哥的胸真的好、咳咳……鸣人咬着手绢甚是纠结。<br/>　　一片漆黑阴暗的入口和一旁热情洋溢的工作人员形成鲜明对比，鸣人前倾身体四处张望，后知后觉入口恶趣味设置一个转角，让人无法窥见内部一角，黄绿荧光在苍白墙壁上若隐若现，木柱融入黑暗，灯光闪烁视网膜残留的阴影不成形状，恍惚中与一地黑色长条连成一片，仿若不可名状之物趴伏于此，薄薄皮肤下突兀几根脊椎，漩涡鸣人被自己的想象吓个半死，一脸麻木走了进去。<br/>　　宇智波带土支起左手腾空在上方，留意不让灰尘掉在鸣人头顶，但更多是为了增加他的安全感，保障不论发生任何意外，带土都瞬间能挡在他身前。<br/>　　提心吊胆的鸣人盯着各个角落，特别是看到类似人形的道具绷紧了全身，生怕蹦出什么东西来让他高音飙唱。走了没几分种漩涡鸣人发觉不行，略有不安扭动，换了一种方式，伸出一只手挡在脸前，害怕眯起眼，又偷偷露出一条指缝，一副想看不敢看的表现，宇智波带土有一瞬间担心他会不会绊倒，略一思考把鸣人拉到胸前，“要是怕的话，看我就好了。”<br/>　　砰砰砰……漩涡鸣人贴着胸膛，耳边满是带土铿锵有力的沉稳跳动，他那颗暴乱的心也不可思议平静下来，试探抓住带土后背外套的布料揉成小团，身体小幅度颤抖，来回蹭动毛茸茸的头顶痒得带土吸了吸气，轻拍鸣人后背带上几分安抚意味。<br/>　　“什么嘛这个鬼屋一点也不可怕，是带土哥你太担心了……是真的！里面都快热死我了。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人后脚还没出门口，马上变得生龙活虎起来。对上宇智波带土无意飘过的眼神瞬间神采奕奕，振振有词表示是带土反应过激，拿出证据增强说服性。<br/>　　说来也奇怪，贴着带土老是觉得浑身发烫，口干舌燥，是上火了吗？可他也不渴啊？鸣人舔舔下唇十分纳闷。<br/>　　“那你能从我怀里出去吗？”<br/>　　“……我、才没有！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人含着被撞破的恼羞跳脚蹦了出去，见鸣人没有一丝留念离去，宇智波带土不知缘由失落起来，搓着食指委屈收拾被鸣人揉出的衣角褶皱。</p><p>　　等宇智波带土点的小熊咖喱端上餐桌，漩涡鸣人仍在犹豫蛋包饭画什么图案，在理想和现实里跳跃，举着番茄酱瓶摇摆不定，时而挤压几近流出洞口，时而缓缓流积攒某一处，始终迟迟没有画下第一笔。<br/>　　先前提议爱心被拒绝的宇智波带土耸耸肩享用起自己的午餐来。<br/>　　十分讲究架着小玉兰炉，空心的瓷器内部安静摆放同样精致白蜡烛，点燃瞬间迫不及待摇曳出微小星火，牛油蛊小规模泛着气泡，咕噜咕噜轻声流动起来，复合气息顺势搅动空气，小茴香的甘甜，胡椒的麝香，酸奶的奶香交织缠绵，升起热气氤氲了视线。<br/>　　宇智波带土舀了一勺，热气腾腾的粘稠液体浇灌晶莹饱满的圆润米粒，热量似焦灼薄薄种皮，爆裂出鼻尖阵阵清香。有一块无骨羊肉滑落中央，鸣人眼神极好看见坠下抖动的弧度，清晰的肉质条纹叫人食指大动，乖巧倚靠拥有相似色煮得酥软的土豆块。送入口中，料理中加入的浓缩果泥极大缓和了辛辣的刺激口感，细品舌尖仍有温和甜味，顺着食道滑入胃中，阵阵暖意舒爽每一个毛孔。<br/>　　刺激起食欲的漩涡鸣人随意挤捏瓶身舞出连续波浪，把瓶子放回原处，心不在焉戳着金黄色的蛋皮，翻出同样亮丽的另一面，底下绿色的青豆和红色的火腿丁夹杂甚至好看。<br/>　　不，我还是想吃咖喱。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人喝完最后一口清爽的清汤肉丸，还是坚持自己初衷。<br/>　　宇智波带土撑着下巴，看漩涡鸣人的幽怨简直要实体化，用塑料叉子插起一块削好的小块苹果送到对方嘴边。<br/>　　“下次给你做。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人顺从张开嘴，咬住果块前端，舌尖一钩送入口腔，甘甜的果汁随着咀嚼迸溅出来，心底也愈发甜蜜。<br/>　　 <br/>　　两个人慢吞吞散着步消食，中途被一群小朋友推搡进了某个室内场地。漩涡鸣人看见年幼的孩子们发出一声声欢呼迈着圆滚滚的小短腿朝着各色的碰碰车奔去，拉下带土的袖子后退一步就想走，意想不到被宇智波带土握住了手腕。<br/>　　“不来一次？”<br/>　　“幼不幼稚。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人瞪了他一眼，望着满场几乎被孩子占领的地面，没好意思和他们抢，呛了带土一句。手上意外没有甩开对方。<br/>　　“上面说家长也可以……”宇智波带土仔细看了看提示板上的游戏说明，食指停留空中一处指给鸣人看，心领神会扫一眼鸣人稍前倾的姿势，“还是说你超重了？”<br/>　　“来就来！谁怕谁！”<br/>　　方才的犹豫刹时化作气恼，漩涡鸣人气鼓鼓拉着宇智波带土的手腕直奔空闲的车辆，给他指定了一辆纯黑的碰碰车，自己坐进了赤红捣鼓起来。却不知道苦了宇智波带土，两条长腿简直无处摆放，调整了一会坐姿才坐好，等他发动起步，鸣人早开过一圈，得意洋洋做着口型，比划几个字，我一定赢。<br/>　　宇智波带土看他眉飞色舞干脆转动方向盘撞了上去，在周围一片急促的尖叫里两个人的笑声异常融洽。到最后漩涡鸣人彻底玩疯，不怀好意盯上其他小朋友，说人幼稚玩起来比谁都开心，场下出局的小朋友怨念盯着漩涡鸣人，像要把他盯出一个洞来，怎么也想不通怎么会有这么过分的大人，还有更加无耻的大人打掩护。<br/>　　突然想到个好主意，黑色大眼睛转个不停，叫起小伙伴开启新的一局，场上还不知道会被几十辆围攻的漩涡鸣人笑得十分张扬。<br/>　　“诶诶诶，你们这帮小鬼别太过分了啊！”<br/>　　惨遭围堵的漩涡鸣人狼狈下场，吵吵嚷嚷表示对方别太过分，否则他就不客气了，回应他的是同仇敌忾的喇叭声，鸣人傻了眼，瞧见比他更早退出的宇智波带土坐在一旁，漩涡鸣人捂着肚子笑个不停，等笑够了眼角也笑出了泪花。<br/>　　“没有想到你连小孩子都比不过。”<br/>　　“再说你就没水喝了。”<br/>　　宇智波带土白了他一眼，能把自己搞成全员围攻鸣人也是强大，全然忘记了自己同样半斤八两的现实。<br/>　　“别，我要喝。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人不说了，一屁股坐在休息区的蓝色长凳上，挨着宇智波带土，侧身去拿带土右手边的矿泉水，擦过脸侧低声开口，带着热气的呼吸打在敏感的耳廓，宇智波带土微不可闻颤了颤。<br/>　　“不过，带土哥，可真是有够拙劣的激将法。”<br/>　　“低级没关系，好用就行。”<br/>　　宇智波带土身体僵硬了片刻，展颜温和笑了笑，赶在鸣人之前，拿起泛着水珠的瓶身贴在他细微冒着汗的脸上，可怜的漩涡鸣人一哆嗦，没忍住嗷了一嗓子，再次成功吸引全场小朋友的目光，宇智波带土趁机偷偷揉几下耳朵。<br/>　　“呜，带土哥你太过分了……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人扔了矿泉水瓶，捂着侧脸抱怨带土过分，一双水汪汪的大眼无声控诉，像是宇智波带土做了什么天大的恶事，带土被他雨天被遗弃小狗似的湿漉漉的神情勾起几分愧疚感，随即很快意识到是鸣人骚扰在先，沉默不语，等待漩涡鸣人意识错误，却万万没有料到漩涡鸣人越发大胆。<br/>　　“我的脸现在还是冷的……不信你摸。”<br/>　　说着贴近宇智波带土还不够，抓宇智波带土的手往脸上挪，眨眼间宇智波眼带土看到自己的手抚在鸣人左脸，吓得带土瞪圆了杏眼。<br/>　　他的眼睛本来就比别人要大上一点，现在咬着下唇睁大眼睛，更是显得无辜，又长又翘的睫毛上下扇动，划出蝴蝶翅膀般美好的弧度，轻盈得仿佛下一秒人就会飞走，鸣人看见乌黑的瞳眸倒影自己的身影才安下心来。<br/>　　“明明一点也不……你的手怎么这么冷？快把手给我。”<br/>　　手接触到柔软的脸颊，宇智波带土就知道漩涡鸣人在撒谎，少年人的肌肤有着磅礴的生气，和下午三点阳光懒散照在身上的温度出奇相似，然而漩涡鸣人的指尖甚是冰凉，宇智波带土骤然皱起眉反问，用双手捂暖对方手掌，低声急促催促一句。<br/>　　“另外一只手也拿过来。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人特意抓紧冷饮营造出的温度，为的就是这一刻，听话把另外一只手伸进去，之后顺势手牵手进了下一个游乐设施。宇智波带土懵懂坐上白色木马，漩涡鸣人不动声色收回了手。<br/>　　“……？”<br/>　　宇智波带土听着响起的铃声略有迷茫，脚上蹬着马鞍无法具有实体感，有种踩在云朵上的漂浮感，木马启动下降幅度比宇智波带土想得更剧烈，他下意识抓住包着白浆的不锈钢管，场地上的马群慢慢吞吞移动起来，伴随轻缓的纯音乐，柔和得简直不可思议。宇智波带土摇曳着昏昏欲睡，之前本就熬了好几个夜，又正值暖阳的傍晚，困意压抑不止潮水般无声涌来。<br/>　　转完半圈，漩涡鸣人终于鼓起勇气，假装无意向宇智波带土提起话头，“带土哥，你知道吗？关于旋转木马有一个传说……”<br/>　　未曾料到宇智波带土顺着木马上下起伏小鸡啄米似点着头，半边斜阳打在他的鼻翼，漩涡鸣人愣了愣，把流转到舌尖的话咽回肚，迟疑着伸出手试探触碰带土翘起的发间，宇智波带土忽然警觉睁开眼睛，鸣人情急无奈只好转个方向，摸上了自己的后颈，脸上含着几分局促，“带土哥，一圈转完了。”<br/>　　宇智波带土方才锐利的眼神瞬间消散，支吾两声下了木马，没走两步呆呆伫立，左看看右看看不知道接下来该去哪里，茫然转过头无意识向漩涡鸣人发出求救信号，一副惺忪乖乖跟着漩涡鸣人进了摩天轮的车厢。<br/>　　果不奇然坐了没几分钟，宇智波带土靠着车厢的厢壁沉然睡去，漩涡鸣人耐心等待一会，看宇智波带土睡得确实香甜，轻手轻脚摸索坐到他身旁，凝视带土皱起的眉眼，微不可闻悄声呢喃。<br/>　　“拒绝我的邀请就好了……”<br/>　　翼翼小心甚是温柔把宇智波带土靠在自己肩膀上，还好中途没有吵醒对方，漩涡鸣人舒了口气察觉手心全是汗，随意往身上擦拭，踌躇学着漩涡辛久奈平时按摩波风水门的手法，徐徐揉开带土皱起的眉眼，舒服得宇智波带土轻哼，无意识摩挲下鸣人左肩，漩涡鸣人瞬间僵硬了身体。<br/>　　他几乎不敢去看宇智波带土，耳边均匀的呼吸声在空荡狭小空间格外明显，身体烧得厉害，手指不安扣挖拼接牛仔裤上的白线。<br/>　　不知不觉升起的车厢达到足够的高度，俯瞰远方满园的人流瞧不见任何模样，化为细碎的黑点冉冉流动，依稀间诞生错觉，世界上唯有二人。<br/>　　突然宇智波带土发出一声呜咽，漩涡鸣人马上担忧转头，脖子发出清脆咔嚓一响，绷紧身体屏息静气 ，带土像是又找到了舒服的位置香甜睡去，漩涡鸣人放心下来，然而他和宇智波带土的距离更近了，只要低下头就能吻到他的嘴角。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人反复摇摆，凝视对方微微张开的嘴唇，毫无出息咽下唾液，喉咙上下滚动，半晌左手温柔环上带土的腰，宇智波带土毫无反应，鸣人垂下头眼神晦暗不定，情愫沉浮，在游乐园报时悠长的钟声里轻碰嘴角。<br/>　　“唔。”<br/>　　宇智波带土呜鸣几个含糊音节，紧锁的眼皮微微颤动，回到座位的漩涡鸣人不自觉捏紧了拳头，心跳得飞快像是在打鼓，轻眨眼的宇智波带土视线一片朦胧，印了大块红印的脸满是迷离。<br/>　　“我帮你揉揉。”<br/>　　伸出一只手的漩涡鸣人温言软语，轻柔得一触破碎，宇智波带土听闻熟悉的声任由对方抚上脸颊，眯起眼睛蹭蹭掌心，带着勾人心痒的尾音，“鸣人，早上好。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人的心瞬间停跳一拍，差点没缓上气，“……早上好，带土。”<br/>　　 <br/>　　直到车厢开了门，漩涡鸣人觉得宇智波带土还是一副呆呆的样子，摇晃着身体虚浮踩在暗红台阶，无法抑制担忧起来，果不其然歪歪扭扭没走两步，向一侧倾斜得厉害。<br/>　　“小心！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人手疾眼快搂住腰，才没让他当场激吻大地。<br/>　　宇智波带土后知后觉，略显害羞小声向鸣人道谢，“腿稍微有点软……”说着有些不好意思嘿嘿笑了起来。<br/>　　太可爱了！！！<br/>　　漩涡鸣人表面上自持冷静挽着他的腰，实则被彻底击中，同手同脚好一会，持续散发粉红气泡。<br/>　　 <br/>　　“晚上还有烟花大会……”他们坐在在餐车旁的天蓝色椅凳上，宇智波带土一心两用，翻看导游说明，咬一口冒着热气热狗，舌尖被烫到呼呼吸气，痛得眼角冒出泪花，漩涡鸣人马上拿起纸巾，追问是否要紧，宇智波带土想回话，可惜一时之间开不了口，只好摇摇头，张开嘴让鸣人看，露出舌尖，表示自己并无大碍。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人仔细查看，发现没有烫伤放下心来，擦去带土嘴角不小心沾到的番茄酱，侧身伸出一只手按住折页角落，审视打量璀璨花火图片，“还挺好看的……”宇智波带土方才一愣，听闻这话，眼眸瞬间澄亮，顾不上还隐隐作痛的口腔，“我们一起去吧！”<br/>　　 <br/>　　临近九月的尾巴，夜晚带上些秋意，半染赤红的枫叶摇摆枝头，在空旷天台晃动漩涡鸣人外套下摆，遮住漫天细碎烟火一角，漩涡鸣人盛满火热，犹豫着要不要按照原计划表白，纠结嚅嗫嘴唇，翻来覆去小声咀嚼字眼，再三斟酌，鼓足勇气，“带土，我喜……”<br/>　　“啪——”期待已久重头戏的巨型烟花疯狂燃烧原料，白色长龙冲上云霄，在纯色幕布拉扯亮眼的长痕，先前发射的烟花未曾消散，对称变化滑下几朵虞美人，悄悄跟上的花火恰到好处快速闪过橙红亮点，飘落下如羽毛般的絮状，霎时吹出一片混合彩云，在无数抖动的光点中缓缓散去。<br/>　　“快看！”<br/>　　宇智波带土眼尖望见即将变形的龙头，亢奋指给鸣人看，已有征兆的花火崩裂大量光芒，照亮大半边脸庞，漩涡鸣人郁闷的心情略有平复。<br/>　　宇智波带土感叹完，注意到漩涡鸣人的沉默，“怎么了？你刚刚想和我说什么？”<br/>　　“我说……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人紧张得喉咙干涩，声线喑哑吐出两个字。<br/>　　“我听不清，你再说大声一点——”<br/>　　未曾留意新的一轮早已开始，火种接连飞进黑幕，宇智波带土无奈在一片爆音里加大了声音。<br/>　　“我说——带土，下次再出来玩吧！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人泪流满面扯着嗓子悲凉怒吼。<br/>　　宇智波带土转身靠着栏杆，被风吹乱的黑发凌乱晃动，他的背后是霎时亮起的小行星和布满夜空抖动的多彩光离，冁然一笑，宛若把星河捧到鸣人面前。<br/>　　“好啊！”<br/>　　观赏完闭园烟花，漩涡鸣人又拉着宇智波带土听完了散场音乐，磨磨蹭蹭走到地铁站口，已过九点多，在自动贩卖机前慢吞吞挑着商品，表面上神情纠结看上去像是困扰选什么，实则借此增多与带土相处的时间。<br/>　　担心宇智波带土起疑心，随便挑一瓶黑咖啡正想匆匆按下，不料被注视已久的宇智波带土抢先，按下另一列闪着红色闪光的按钮，前后不到两秒，贩卖机出口掉下一罐土黄色包装的铁罐，他几乎半强硬塞进鸣人的手里，“这么晚，还喝什么咖啡。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人失了神，指尖传来阵阵暖意，低头轻转瓶身，在面板亮光的照应下看清印关东煮字样。<br/>　　“小心烫。”<br/>　　宇智波带土甚至不忘叮嘱一句。<br/>　　“什么嘛，我又不是小孩子……”<br/>　　小声抱怨一句，心里满是欢喜，接过带土递过的叉子，漩涡鸣人抑制不住扬起嘴角。<br/>　　屏幕上的数字缓缓跳动，下一班的列车迟迟未来，两人窝在电车长凳的避风一角，分食不同口味的煮食，颇有怡然自得的韵味。宇智波带土瞥见鸣人手里罐头漂浮的笋干，换过剩下半罐头。最后一个鱼丸咽下肚，漩涡鸣人意犹未尽舔舔嘴角。<br/>　　“说起来，鸣人……”宇智波带土发出一声轻呼，“我好像有件事情忘记提醒你了……你再靠近一点，那就是——”神神秘秘向鸣人招手，示意他再靠近一些。<br/>　　“？”<br/>　　“门禁的时间好像过去了。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人竖起耳朵，听到这句瞬间跑偏注意力，没有注意带土往他外套口袋里悄悄塞入什么。<br/>　　“带土！”<br/>　　“我电车来了——”<br/>　　车门一开宇智波带土拔腿跑进车厢，冲漩涡鸣人摆摆手，示意自己先走一步。<br/>　　“你怎么没提醒我，这下可完了……”<br/>　　被剩下在月台上的漩涡鸣人傻了眼，眼睁睁看着列车发动驶去，最终没了踪影，半晌气馁垂下头呢喃，“带土个笨蛋。”<br/>　　“希望……鸣人……”<br/>　　坐上返程的宇智波带土舒一口气，拿出装在透明塑料袋里的挂件，用指腹轻捏橙黄色小狐狸的柔软耳朵，悄然许愿。希望鸣人能晚点发现。嘿嘿傻笑两声，慎之又慎放进口袋。<br/>　　 <br/>　　漩涡鸣人回到家，已经做好了心理准备，拿出钥匙开门看到波风水门和漩涡辛久奈双双投来审视的目光，喉结上下滚动，借着低头换鞋，故作镇定抢先开口，“我不是说跟带土哥出去吗？稍微晚一点也没关系……用不着这么兴师动众吧……”只可惜波风夫妇的视线过于具有压迫力，漩涡鸣人渐渐气虚，局促直站在走廊。<br/>　　“不是这个问题。”<br/>　　“啊？”<br/>　　出乎漩涡鸣人意外，波风水门没有过多计较他的晚归，鸣人松了一口气，表情霎时轻松，走到方桌随意拉出一张凳子坐下，丝毫没有注意到波风水门有一瞬间变得微妙的表情。<br/>　　“你下半年的留学……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人望着波风水门不断变动的口型，大脑发了蒙，耳边充斥无数循环高昂的噪音，像是久违加满油的发动机铆足了劲亢奋轰鸣暴走，他想说些什么，发现自己晃得厉害，似乎在瞬间抽去力量无法开口，良久从耳膜听到几近陌生的音调，“哈？！”从喉咙深处挤压的声线急促焦灼，剧烈抖动拉出骤然拔高的上弦音。<br/>　　他有点想逃回自己的房间，站起来却不小心撞翻椅凳，实木的家具倒向木板，落下惊天巨响，漩涡鸣人僵硬停驻在原地，迟疑着张口试图解释什么，尴尬哈哈两声，却不知道声音里满是一触就破的张皇，“不就是偶尔晚回来一次吗？大不了我以后都——”<br/>　　“鸣人！不是这个。”波风水门打断他自欺欺人的发言，凝视他涨红的脸，低沉又重复了一遍，“你知道理由的。”<br/>　　“是因为……”<br/>　　是因为带土吗？<br/>　　漩涡鸣人胸膛剧烈起伏，咬着后槽牙努力深呼吸，波风水门未挑明的言下之意是留给他最后的遮羞布，鸣人有点想问你们什么时候知道的？但又觉得事到如今毫无意义，低头死死盯着眼角的椅脚，泄愤般用犬牙咬着口腔一侧的软肉，垂下的刘海刺进他睁大的眼睛，刺得眼球生疼。<br/>　　“我不要。”<br/>　　他的声音干涩得厉害，可漩涡鸣人说出这话却轻松了不少。<br/>　　“鸣人！”<br/>　　满脸担忧的漩涡辛久奈再也按捺不住，啪的一声打在桌面上，撑起上半身几乎失态喊着他的名字。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人同样固执盯着母亲，咬文嚼字般再次重复，“我说我不要去。”<br/>　　他不想去，至少现在不想。<br/>　　之后的场面简直可以用混乱来形容，两方各执己见，互不退让，充斥浓烈火药味，原本略有心软的漩涡辛久奈被漩涡鸣人的执拗彻底惹怒，当场打了电话给远在美国的自来也，拜托鸣人下半年的入学申请协助，在自来也满是爽朗的大笑中得到了肯定的回复。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人满腔怒火转头回了房间，抓着房门恨恨砸向身后，嵌在木板里的金属侧饰板不断抖动，留下几个晃动残影。 <br/>　　被漩涡辛久奈刻意捂住音响，不知道发生什么的自来也略有遗憾没能和漩涡鸣人说上话，在漩涡辛久奈下次一定的保证下结束了通信。<br/>　　收回黏着房门上的视线，波风水门和漩涡辛久奈在空中对视一眼，不约而同无力扶上额头。<br/>　　 <br/>　　怒气冲冲进了自己房间的漩涡鸣人，马上转动锁头，听到清脆的上锁声还先不够，拎起书桌前的长凳推在门背后死死撑住。不耐烦拉开拉链，干脆抓着两边用力撕拉面料粗暴脱下，低声咒骂一句，攥紧袖子泄愤扔在床上，一只衣服袖子可怜巴巴探出，耷拉在半空微微晃动，漩涡鸣人轻啧，抬脚猛踢一侧的床沿，只听被他从床上踹下什么物件，清脆一声落在地板上，沉寂半晌，漩涡鸣人弯腰捡起小物，在屋顶的四盏小灯中看清模样。<br/>　　这不是他的东西。<br/>　　一只有着长长耳朵的红眼睛黑兔子，他没有这么像宇智波带土的玩偶……像带土？！漩涡鸣人呼吸瞬间短促，无意识捏紧了掌心。</p><p>　　漩涡鸣人在床上翻来覆去，把被子踢了又踢，最后毫不客气踢下床，撑着眼皮数天花板上的瓷砖，肚子饿得咕咕叫几声，他磨磨蹭蹭爬起来，翻箱倒柜找起零食来，好不容易找到一块巧克力，亮着眼睛拆开一看，发现早就受了潮，泄气撇嘴随手扔进垃圾桶，不情不愿穿上裤子，小心翼翼打开房锁，听到清脆的开启声眉角紧绷几分，打开一条缝探头探脑四处张望，不巧正好和来叫他吃饭的波风水门撞个正着，“鸣人。”<br/>　　“哇啊！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人被吓了一跳，下意识往门后缩去，手上握住把手飞快想关上，完全忘记只开了不大细缝的房门，情急之下作茧自缚，把自己夹个准。<br/>　　“呜……好痛……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人扶着脖子哭丧着脸。<br/>　　“你还知道痛啊？”<br/>　　一家人没有过夜仇，漩涡辛久奈看到犯蠢的漩涡鸣人更是生不起气来，方才坐在餐桌前装出的冷淡土崩瓦解，踢踏着拖鞋恨铁不成钢拿手指戳一下漩涡鸣人的额头，缓着口气轻骂他一声“大笨蛋”，在波风水门听来满是疼惜，在一旁轻扬嘴角。<br/>　　漩涡辛久奈望到他上挑的嘴角，推一把波风水门肩膀，示意他腾出位置，轻捏漩涡鸣人夹出红条的后颈。<br/>　　 <br/>　　漩涡鸣人支着脑袋在餐桌前坐下，定睛一看全是他喜欢的菜肴，眼眶有点苦涩，装作闻气味吸吸鼻子，发出由衷感叹，赞美起漩涡辛久奈的厨艺，一旁的波风水门也不点破其中还有他的功劳，笑着往漩涡鸣人碗里夹了一块红烧排骨。<br/>　　“昨天有的地方是妈妈做的过分了，没有考虑到你的心情，妈妈向你说对不起……但是鸣人，去美国留学我们不是说好了吗？”<br/>　　漩涡辛久奈斟酌言辞，让自己的言语尽量更加委婉一些，水门昨天晚上说的对，她太心急了。可她又怎么能不焦灼呢，被波风水门点破后，所有的蛛丝马迹霎时串联起来，种种化为一声惊天巨响。漩涡鸣人的掩饰技巧过于青涩，全靠他心口一致的爽朗性格才没有败露。<br/>　　他怎么能喜欢……<br/>　　漩涡辛久奈不自觉抿起了嘴角，若是外人，她心中自然可以毫无愧疚感全推给对方，毫不遮掩诘责，可那个人是宇智波带土，是她看着长大，渐渐褪去毛躁变得沉稳的宇智波带土，是忍过疼痛接过波风水门的担子，会轻声喊师娘，有时在她装作生气改口叫辛久奈姐的宇智波带土。<br/>　　一想到这里漩涡辛久奈力气倏得被抽去，木筷无意识戳着米饭，米粒白亮晶莹，带着谷物煮熟后自然喷发的清香，升腾起几条渺茫的热烟，漩涡辛久奈却毫无胃口。<br/>　　“妈妈当时只是有点生气出尔反尔，我明白你不想和朋友分开的心情，现在科技这么发达，你还可以和他们视频联系呀……而且也不是马上就要走，这个学期长着呢，你们可以好好道别……”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　倘若是昨日盛怒的漩涡鸣人，说不定会冷笑一声，径直撕开伪装，不是早就知道我喜欢带土了吗？着急送我出去却不问问我的意见？掐灭火苗硬是要找这么多借口，真是有够辛苦的呀……<br/>　　可他知道自己不能肆意任性，践踏父母担忧善意，漩涡鸣人沉默放下端着碗，艰难咽下口中的米饭，坚硬的长条椭圆划过食道，隐隐生疼。<br/>　　“我会再考虑的。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人垂下视线说得沉稳，实际上借着晚自习的理由，下午两点灰头土脸匆匆赶去学校。<br/>　　 <br/>　　 <br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“今天怎么这么早？”<br/>　　春野樱诧异望他一眼，随手从包里扔给鸣人一盒纯牛奶。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人如烂泥般摊在桌子上，手忙脚乱接过牛奶，差点没踢翻凳子，拆开塑料包装，捏着吸管的中上端反复旋转，简明扼要把事情告诉了好友。<br/>　　“嗯……你也该去了。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人当即“啊”了一声，本以为对方会站在自己这边，垂头丧气摆正凳子重新坐下。<br/>　　“拜托，你在国际班里说什么胡话？”<br/>　　春野樱咬着吸管毫不客气白了他一眼。<br/>　　“而且你不是早就有主意了？”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人愣了愣，噗呲一声把吸管插进了纸盒，眯起眼睛笑了起来。<br/>　　“也对。”<br/>　　 <br/>　　漩涡鸣人几乎是掰着手指度日，满打满算敲定计划，好不容易熬到周六，却被临时通知来个考试，还不能提前交卷，眼看冲到宇智波带土家表白的计划就要受到阻碍，鸣人扭曲着脸庞，手上的笔在草稿纸上飞快列下一条条公式计算。试卷检查过三遍，最后一道大题也反复演算，剩下时间仍多得是，右手撑着脸颊猛盯闹钟缓缓转圈，趁班主任出去上厕所的空闲，躲在堆起的书墙后偷偷打开手机，切进聊天软件页面。<br/>　　 <br/>　　星期四    21：36<br/>　　漩涡鸣人：（戳一戳）带土哥，你星期六在不在家呀？<br/>　　宇智波带土：周六？我看看。<br/>　　宇智波带土：在，周六我轮休。怎么，来蹭饭吗？<br/>　　漩涡鸣人：这都被你发现了，不愧是我们明察秋毫的带土警官！（竖拇指）<br/>　　宇智波带土：就你能吹，我还不了解你小子？<br/>　　漩涡鸣人：嘿嘿w不愧是我的带土哥。<br/>　　宇智波带土：那当然。<br/>　　 <br/>　　我的带土……我的……<br/>　　 漩涡鸣人当初打下这行字自然有自己的小心思，傻傻捧着手机直乐，差点忘记正事，回过神马上给宇智波带土发去了新的消息。<br/>　　 <br/>　　星期六   9：49<br/>　　漩涡鸣人：呜呜呜带土哥，我太惨了又要考试。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人：不过好在我很快就能回去了。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人：等我开饭！记得等我QAQ<br/>　　未读<br/>　　 <br/>　　漩涡鸣人把手机放在手里来回捏了一会，手指出些细微的水渍，迫切刷新页面，期待标志的改变，在屏幕上留下几个显眼指纹痕迹，直到被宇智波佐助踢一脚小腿肚才惊恐察觉窗外班主任的死亡视线。<br/>　　“哈、哈……老师好……”<br/>　　摸上后脑勺尴尬打着招呼，手上飞快把手机塞进课桌，鸣人拿起笔满脸认真在试卷上题目划几道无关紧要的黑色下划线。<br/>　　 <br/>　　“鸣人的性格您还不清楚吗，简直是和玖辛奈姐你一个模子里刻出来…咳咳、没事！”<br/>　　“之前吵架您别也生气，他说完自己就后悔了…给他一段时间想明白就好…小朋友嘛，搞错很正常…而且我也不适合他，您说是不是？”<br/>　　“鸣人那边我会和他说清楚的…好…我？我倒没什么……”<br/>　　“您也别担心，我这边会处理好的…嗯、嗯…那我先挂了？锅子里炖着汤，我得去看一眼。”<br/>　　宇智波带土呼出一口长气，望着手机屏幕上亮着荧光的结束通话的界面垂下眉眼。<br/>　　而且我也不适合他，您说是不是？<br/>　　他拿起水壶往锅里倒了水，顺手盖上盖子，打开煤气灶开关，沉默凝视火焰瞬间升腾，贪婪伸出幽蓝色火舌舔舐锅底，一声微不可闻的叹息消失在咕噜的沸腾声中。<br/>　　忽然梦醒般回过神，解锁屏幕，敲打键盘回漩涡鸣人差不多一个小时前的消息，突兀听到清脆的叮铃声从身后防盗门响起，宇智波带土瞬间呆愣，僵硬转过身果不其然房门大开。<br/> <br/>　　踩着下课的铃声，漩涡鸣人好不容易逃出老班魔掌，扯着书包带子的一条直往校门跑，气得身后的班主任吹胡瞪眼，气急扬言要把他上课玩手机的事情告诉父母，漩涡鸣人一听这话面露不屑，脚上更是生风，几步跑得没影，留下班主任满脸恨铁不成钢。<br/>　　“糟了，忘记买花了！不过算了，感觉太刻意也不好。”<br/>　　站在单身公寓前，漩涡鸣人后知后觉发现计划的偏移，歪头抓了抓脑袋瞬间释然，毫无心理负担哼着歌踏进电梯。<br/>　　“等吃饭的时候就一鼓作气表白！让带土哥感受到我热烈的爱恋之情！耶——！”<br/>　　在楼道上握紧右手，顺着力道往上轻跳，他跳得开心，眼里闪着细碎的星光，可沉下的书包让他脚下一个踉跄，差点没摔倒在走廊光滑的地面上。<br/>　　在打电话吗？<br/>　　漩涡鸣人转动房门钥匙，从门缝里听到宇智波带土几句轻微谈话，透过厚重的防盗门隐隐约约不真切，正想踮脚悄悄走进，却突然提到自己的名字，屏住呼吸偷听了起来。<br/>　　“鸣人…和玖辛奈姐你…”<br/>　　“给他一段时间…小朋友、搞错很正常……”<br/>　　“我不适合他……”<br/>　　“您…别…我这边会处理…嗯……”<br/>　　用力捏着冰冷的钥匙，漩涡鸣人一颗心乍然沉底，顾不上会被楼下房主投诉，往玄关猛扔下书包，脚下用力踩着咔磁作响的黑色帆布鞋。<br/>　　之前的种种规划回想起来恍然一场笑话，在他斟酌措辞，吐露心声之前，宇智波带土肤浅归于少年人错误的情愫，满脑子只想着拒绝他。<br/>　　“有问过我的意见吗？带土哥。”<br/>　　他很少如此愤懑，红着眼角极具攻击性直盯带土，算不上咬牙切齿，口气分外讥讽，喊带土的名字嘴角上扬三分，步步紧逼，宇智波带土下意识后退一步，撞上灶台冰冷的大理石板，倒吸一口冷气。<br/>　　“快让我看看！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人脱口而出，两个人都愣住了。<br/>　　“不用了。”<br/>　　宇智波带土强忍痛楚，装作无事摇摇头。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人简直被他气笑，“不觉得已经晚了吗？”<br/>　　十八岁的漩涡鸣人个子长得飞快，先前信誓旦旦放话超过带土，如今隐隐实现，追平一米八二的宇智波带土指日可待。他身上有太多可塑点，怀揣满腔赤子热血恍若能做到任何事，天上的太阳也愿意被他摘下，携带少年人独有的犟扭执着撞跌前行，最后往往不会让人失望，站在打着光晕的梦里比划剪刀手嘿嘿傻笑。鸣人伸出手用力抓着石块的一角把宇智波带土逼到墙角，在带土逃避的情况下自然不是什么难事。<br/>　　可他还太年轻，不知道什么叫做人言可畏，纵使漩涡鸣人迟早会在人生大道上摔个头破血流，但宇智波带土至少不想做那块石头。耳边满是水泡受热破裂的咕噜声，宇智波带土喉结不安上下滚动，口腔尽是苦涩。<br/>　　“鸣人，水开了……”<br/>　　锅子里的水早已沸腾冒着大量白泡，漩涡鸣人轻啧一声，后退一步给带土腾出空间。<br/>　　“总之……”<br/>　　宇智波带土关了煤气灶，望着满是破碎泡沫残痕的黑色小奶锅，眼里情绪不安沉浮，深吸一口气，下定了决心。<br/>　　“还是坐下说话吧，我们……好好谈一谈。”<br/>　　给鸣人倒了茶，但谁都没有心情喝上一口，凝视白色的水汽徐徐升腾，遮蔽双方面容。<br/>　　“你还年轻……”先开口的是宇智波带土，“把有好感和喜欢搞混很正常…不过没想到那个人会是我……”<br/>　　“我已经成年了！”<br/>　　他刚开口便触怒鸣人，拍着桌子发出巨响，杯里的水晃出一片水痕，顺着纹理流向宇智波带土，散着热气的清澈液体逐渐失去温度，正如宇智波带土冰冷的口吻。<br/>　　“只有孩子才会把它当作成熟的标志。”<br/>　　一时语塞，漩涡鸣人磨着后槽牙竟无法反驳。<br/>　　“下次做事别那么冲动，宣泄只会暴露出你的无能。”<br/>　　宇智波带土扯过几张纸巾擦拭桌面。但这不对。漩涡鸣人傻傻望着吸水膨胀的纸团扔进垃圾桶，仍然觉得不对劲。他说不出现在的宇智波带土哪里怪异，微微张嘴迟疑喊了一声他的名字，“带土？”<br/>　　“怎么了？”<br/>　　带土抬头瞥他一眼，嘴角抿着他熟悉的弧度，绷紧拉直的唇线是他无数闪着白亮流光夜晚里的梦绕魂牵。漩涡鸣人骤然舒坦放心下来，嘟嚷嘴小声反驳，“我分得清，我就是喜欢你。”<br/>　　宇智波带土疲倦叹口气，垂下眉眼酝酿一摊死水，几乎哀求着请求他放弃，“众口铄金，积毁消骨。鸣人，我不想毁了你。”<br/>　　“我不在意！”漩涡鸣人脱口而出，“别人的想法和我又有什么关系！”<br/>　　“那父母呢？”<br/>　　宇智波带土长成一个卑劣的大人，被逼进角落却能强自镇定，把漩涡鸣人问得哑口无言，暗自庆幸没让鸣人揭穿真面目。正在宇智波带土打算继续发力，被他差点带偏的漩涡鸣人隐隐嗅到一丝不妥，狐疑上下打量带土脸色，“爸妈自然为我考虑，可不是和喜欢的人在一起，我又怎么会幸福？”<br/>　　“可、那个人不是……鸣人！”<br/>　　察觉到意图的小狐狸机敏越过陷阱，宇智波带土暗道不好，试图继续劝说，被鸣人紧握住手腕瞬间方寸大乱，又不敢用力掰开，慌张叫他快点松手。<br/>　　不得不说，带土着实小看了漩涡鸣人，真当他平时白背修理包，在宇智波带土没用全力的情况下，鸣人充耳不闻抓紧死活不肯放开，就差没在脸上写几个大字，急得带土鼻尖冒出一层薄薄细汗。<br/>　　“我不信你对我一点感觉都没有！”<br/>　　“我……”<br/>　　“你要是对我没有感觉为什么送玫瑰花？”<br/>　　“明明累得要死还陪我一起去游乐园？”<br/>　　“偷偷往口袋里塞礼物幼不幼稚呀？带土哥~”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人拿出捂得温热的黑色兔子挂件在宇智波带土面前晃了晃，成功看到对方如泄气的皮球沉寂下来，不再执着逃离，温顺任由鸣人抚上手背。然而漩涡鸣人还想追问，舌尖转过一圈堪堪咽下。<br/>　　是不是我亲你，你也知道了？<br/>　　“补习那天，你也听懂了是不是！”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人灵光一闪，言语如子弹般迫切，被彻底看破的宇智波带土闭上眼认命，微不可闻点头。<br/>　　“那为什么不愿意……”<br/>　　亮着明亮的蓝眸，漩涡鸣人语气激动，未曾想话没说完被带土打断，“为什么是我？”<br/>　　 他干脆放弃挣脱左手，反问鸣人，试图把主动权再次夺回，可扑腾正欢的心脏才知道他有多激动，甚至用右手骨节分明的关节有节奏扣敲桌面掩饰不安。<br/>　　“你不知道吗？”鸣人有转瞬即逝的呆滞，很快像只偷腥的猫眯起眼睛笑了起来，“我喜欢你很久了。”</p><p>　　七岁的漩涡鸣人怀着继承自家老爸光荣衣钵的梦想，对角色扮演的游戏热此不疲，每一次都死死霸占英雄的位置，任漩涡辛久乃好说歹说也不肯调换。每当他学着电视大喊出“不许动，你已经被逮捕了！”的台词，波风水门高大的身影仿若出现在了眼前，他的父亲是世界的英雄！英雄。他反复咀嚼这两个字，心底的一点寂寞也被抹平。<br/>　　然后他遇见了宇智波带土。<br/>　　他认识这个男人，说认识其实不太准确，他只是从父亲的嘴里听说这个名字，并且偶尔见到打个招呼摆了。<br/>　　宇智波带土好像是他父亲的学生。说是学生又有点不太准确，他并不是波风水门的正式弟子，也不是什么前后辈关系，波风水门对他却颇为照顾。<br/>　　他从军校来到警局进行短期实习，甚至还没有换衣服，穿着统一发配的绿色迷彩短袖，袖子上还刺着学员编号，数字英文夹杂的长条最后一位有一点歪斜，漩涡鸣人一问才知道，原来是他第一次绣没绣好。(说起这个，宇智波带土不好意思得挠了挠头，漩涡鸣人注意到对方咧嘴笑起来有个不显眼的小虎牙。)一条墨绿色的工装裤显得双腿修长无比，像是一夜之间拔高的杨柳，挺拔坚毅。19岁的宇智波带土脸上还没有那些骇人的伤痕，稚嫩的娃娃脸总让人怀疑他的年龄，特别是那双杏眼，叫他更像个孩子。<br/>　　出于下午的出巡任务，宇智波带土的着装过于显眼，可他又没有其他衣服，负责带他的波风水门好心借了一件上衣。<br/>　　波风水门的体恤衫在还没有完全长开的宇智波带土身上略显宽大，他红着脸咬着下唇小声表示感谢，波风水门仁爱拍拍他的脑袋表示安抚，弯下身把多余的下摆扯到腰间挽了一个稳固的蝴蝶结，让宇智波带土本就通红的脸颊上升了一个度。<br/>　　他很爱笑，和别人说十句能笑上八句。漩涡鸣人曾经在角落偷偷观察过，可能是迎光，他笑起来像能灼伤人眼角，夹杂着少年的肆意，是漩涡鸣人梦寐以求的长成模样，酸得他牙疼。<br/>　　但他很难让人不喜欢，就像是你知道他总有一天会化蝴高飞。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人对宇智波带土又羡慕又嫉妒，那天晚上他喝完了一瓶柠檬味汽水，挨了一顿打。<br/>　　 <br/>　　如果事情按照原有的轨迹发展，漩涡鸣人和宇智波带土之间绝不会发生什么。他们的关系或许会在学生和老师的儿子止步，也许会是熟稔的亲友情兄弟情，又或者是干脆断了联系，成为陌生人，名字偶尔一提，才恍然大悟从过往成烟里翻出一点碎渣。<br/>　　 <br/>　　一起罕见的恶性事件掀起了小镇居民的恐慌，挑衅滋事，当街杀人，甚至在流窜中抢夺了某位倒霉警员的配枪。所有人都忙得头晕目眩，迅速在各方协力下开展了围剿活动。<br/>　　资历浅薄的宇智波带土负责看好来串门的漩涡鸣人，两个人大眼瞪小眼互瞅了半个小时，最终漩涡鸣人拉着宇智波带土出门去买了零食。漩涡鸣人一撒娇，便利店望风的警探竹筒倒豆子嘴碎个爽。鸣人眼珠子咕噜一转，下一秒撒开脚丫子拔腿就跑，宇智波带土暗道不好急忙追赶上去。<br/>　　他身形灵巧穿梭在杂乱逼仄的胡同里，宇智波带土每次都差点能拦住对方，叫苦连天的同时心缓缓不安沉了下去。<br/>　　鸣人顺着外围黄色警戒线穿过大街小巷，凭借野兽般的灵敏直觉摸到了核心的一角，眼尖望见一闪而过的身影，眼睛发亮追了上去。<br/>　　无处躲藏的流犯按照计划被逼入了困境，可面前出现的人物和他想象得不太一样，有人质送上门来。<br/>　　“不许动！你被逮捕了！”<br/>　　纵使自己害怕得腿抖，漩涡鸣人咬牙站直了脊背。赶在所有人之前，真正大声喊出了那句台词。<br/>　　在他的印象中，故事在这里就应该画上句号，但他不曾见过的黑暗怀揣恶意袭来，鱼死网破总比束手就擒多得多。<br/>　　糟了！<br/>　　宇智波带土临时发力反超漩涡鸣人，踩着小巷褪色的墙壁一个飞踢，重重一脚踩在流犯胸膛上，对方发黄的上装留下一个可笑的白色脚印，犯人吃痛后退几步，64式手枪一时没握住，坠在水泥地上，发出一声闷声，在两人都触手可及的边界线静候赢家。<br/>　　沉默连一瞬间也不曾拥有，在漩涡鸣人错愕的视线里两人迅速纠缠在一起，阴毒狠辣的招数朝着宇智波带土的喉咙袭来，粘稠的恶意始终停驻在带土身后的鸣人身上。<br/>　　宇智波带土挡下攻击，来回间吃力把犯人始终控制在一个方向，不让鸣人出现在视线内。<br/>　　理论和现实存在偏差，格斗术他学得很好，真刀实枪亲自上场，宇智波带土也稳住了全场，尽力维持一个岌岌可危的平局，但他不知道这种僵局什么时候会被打破。<br/>　　也许是下一秒，随着时间的流逝，对方越发急躁，开始用伤换伤，带土一时没注意，被虎指划伤留了两个口子。伤口小且深，尤其是脖子上的创口，血止不住得涌出来，染红了体恤衫的左肩。<br/>　　对方见了血，霎时兴奋红了眼，喘着粗气攻击愈加横暴，以一种不要命的癫狂姿态侵袭——像只发疯的水牛，宇智波带土的幻想消纵即逝，眼角闪过一道炫目白光，绕过身后拉长尾线飞去，他下意识伸出手臂拦截，入耳噗呲一声，深刺血肉的疼痛感姗姗来迟。<br/>　　刁滑奸诈之徒步下诡计，先前搏斗中暗藏的匕首扔向漩涡鸣人，趁带土护住鸣人之际，迅速捡起枪支对准宇智波带土。<br/>　　完了。<br/>　　被摆了一道的宇智波带土对上黝黑的枪口陷入绝望。<br/>　　至少要让鸣人……让鸣人逃走！<br/>　　迸发的腺上激素支持他扑向枪口，在逐渐落入下风的逆境中顽强抵抗，枪管缓慢向他太阳穴倾斜，用力过猛憋红了眼角，带土灵光一闪狠砸向对方的脑门，眼前刹那冒起繁多白星，巨响伴随后脑勺一股凉意和烧焦味，宇智波带土头皮一阵发麻，凶恶一脚踢向犯人左膝盖。<br/>　　他听到了上膛的声音。<br/>　　第二发子弹装载完毕。<br/>　　“去死吧！”<br/>　　宇智波带土拼着最后一口气折断对方的手臂，失去支撑的前臂软弱无力，轻而易举被带土扭向狰狞面门。<br/>　　“不——！”<br/>　　惊惧睁大几近突出的眼珠，那只按下扳机的手无比熟悉。<br/>　　“砰——”<br/>　　宇智波带土精疲力尽瘫坐在水泥地，上气没下气，喉咙里似火灼烧，良久找回声音一隅，“鸣人？”<br/>　　他嘶哑喊了鸣人一句，马上意识到了什么，匆匆拔下匕首，连滚带爬起身遮住了背后的惨状，张皇间跪下来拥抱鸣人。七岁的孩童已有一米多，宇智波带土佝偻起背把他拢在怀里，不让其瞥见一点血色，“鸣人，别看。”<br/>　　带土的手抖得厉害，小心翼翼捂住他的耳朵，触摸耳廓沾粘一层薄汗，漩涡鸣人浑身僵硬无法动弹，直勾勾盯着宇智波带土上衣褶皱的一角，“已经没事了。”声线上下颤抖，宛如破风的扬声机，每一个字都是肺腑挤压出的最后悲鸣，无法掩盖的后怕穿透身后长扬的警鸣声，他一遍遍在耳旁告诉鸣人已经安全了，笨拙得把几个词翻来覆去呢喃。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人在宇智波带土的怀里嚎啕大哭，所有的不安化为液体排出体外，他用力揪住衣角，眼泪鼻涕混在一起把宇智波带土的体恤衫毁个干脆。胸前一片凉意，宇智波带土用另外一只完好的手安抚拍着鸣人的后背，一点点帮他顺气。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人第一次认识世界不是非黑即白，它以一种复杂棘手的形式展现在一个孩子面前，投降比战斗更困难，生存比死亡更艰辛，守护比毁灭更需要勇气。<br/>　　 <br/>　　事后，在波风水门的游走劝说下宇智波带土仍受到处罚，他的实习被迫提前结束。<br/>　　 <br/>　　等漩涡鸣人结束心理治疗，宇智波带土的通报批评贴上宣传栏的红窗已有好几日。多年过去他没有一点关于治疗过程的记忆碎片，却牢牢铭记A4纸上泛卷的一角。</p><p>　　好在老套的故事还有后续。</p><p>　　宇智波带土和水门一家的关系更进一层，漩涡鸣人软磨硬泡拿到了带土训练营的地址，咬着笔头把写的琐事擦了又擦，最后皱眉着换一张新的淡黄色香味信纸重新书写。<br/>　　在若干个平凡无奇小事中偷偷提起自己重新学习钢琴，拐弯抹角试图向对方索求夸奖。在得到宇智波带土的回信，尤其瞥到那句赞叹，漩涡鸣人开心得软了脚，嘿嘿直笑，歪歪扭扭差点没掉进水渠，多亏旁边的歪脖子树救他一次，抱着树干笑歪了嘴角。</p><p>　　比起打电话说不了几句话，漩涡鸣人给带土写信的频率算得上勤快，有一段时间被作业逼急，竟把信里的内容往每日日记抄，说来也奇怪在日记本堪堪写下“今天又是有意义的一天”标准格式，写信却能写得又长又厚，365天不带重样，用完不知道多少张a4纸，塞在信封里沉甸甸到心安，揣在书包隔层里放学直奔邮局。<br/>　　他的信穿越过无数个白昼黑夜，在四季模糊分界途径多人交替更迭，最终在一方铁柜静静等候主人拿取。<br/>　　日子如白开般淡淡散去，在一盒盒用尽的黑色笔芯中渲染出朵朵淡墨色绽开荷花。在急促的电话通知声和降下的医院黑幕里，漩涡鸣人再一次见到了宇智波带土。<br/>　　和大年夜聚会时的意气风发不同，他现在像个破败的破娃娃倒在病床上。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人有一瞬间怀疑是否走错房间，不，他更希望是一场荒谬的谎言，收回了停留在门牌上姓名的目光，鸣人握紧了拳头。<br/>　　“带土……”<br/>　　他的脸色一片惨白，比医院反复涂抹纯的墙壁白上几分，毫无血色，漩涡鸣人生生把下一句嚼碎咽下腹中。已经伸出的手腾空在半空，犹豫着不敢碰他，特别是靠近看到他包裹半张脸暗红夹杂的绷带，漩涡鸣人瞬间蓄起了眼泪。<br/>　　“已经、没事了…呜、已经不痛了……”<br/>　　抽泣着用袖子抹去眼里的眼泪，小心翼翼试图把带土伸出床单的右手放进被子，可他一低头哭得更大声了，手上同样缠满了绷带，宇智波带土受伤的地方比他想象多的多，恐怕掩藏在床被下的伤口更令人心碎。<br/>　　“……鸣人？”<br/>　　宇智波带土被他的哭声唤醒意识，运转混沌的大脑迟疑开口，声音微弱像是能被呼吸声吹跑，缺少唾液润滑的口腔，颤动声带拉扯出的音响破碎沙哑，仅剩的几个音节刺耳得厉害。<br/>　　“别哭了。”<br/>　　茫然抬起一只手擦去鸣人的眼泪，全然忘却被巨石重伤的事实，接连传来阵阵连续的刺痛，带土低喘着出了一身汗。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人在一旁急得跳脚，“快躺下！”局促举着双手不知道往哪放，望见带土支起身体露出的大半个身体陷入了沉默。<br/>　　“好像有点疼……？”<br/>　　乖乖听话躺回病床的宇智波带土迷茫眨巴下仅剩的眼睛，头顶裂开的伤口缓缓留下血红，流到眼眶后知后觉，仿若没事人发出感叹。<br/>　　“啊，出血了……鸣人，袖子！”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　他脸上的鲜血染红了鸣人的半个袖手，擦到眉眼，漩涡鸣人咬着软肉颤抖身形。</p><p>　　 间断传来的痛感叫宇智波带土近乎呆滞回忆过去的十几个小时，他隐隐有着接到命令前往山区的记忆，有倾盆大雨击打雨衣扑进鼻腔的潮湿感，也有味蕾品尝压缩饼干坚硬的肉蓉味，更有巨石崩塌内脏溢出嘴角的挤压感，最后满是冰冷的黑暗将他吞噬，沉入泥泞无法动弹。<br/>　　然而宇智波带土确实无法动弹。半身的拘束感勒得胸腔生疼，肋骨肯定断了，究竟断了多少带土一无所知，侧着微微颤抖的左手，在白洁的床单上用力扣弄，把质量良好的纺织品挖出一个小洞，睁着仅剩的单眼，凝视头顶的方格天花板，条条框框和前几天新发的部队申请书出奇相似，可他战栗着像丧失所有的温度，眼神黯淡下去，有点冷，冷透骨髓，也有点疼，疼断脊梁。<br/>　　“任务结束，已经……”漩涡鸣人努力展开一个灿烂的笑容，实际拉扯出的嘴角弧度僵硬呆板，笑得比哭还难看，说着满是漏洞的谎言安慰带土，“没事了。”<br/>　　从本质上来说，漩涡鸣人和宇智波带土是同一种人，连安慰的词汇都出奇相似，宇智波带土轻易看穿，皲裂的嘴唇微不可闻颤抖，咽下涌到喉关暴起的恶意反问。<br/>　　  <br/>　　为什么是我？<br/>　　为什么只有我？<br/>　　为什么偏偏在这个时候！</p><p>　　 “我没事。”<br/>　　他松下绷得僵硬的肩膀，学得往常一样勾起嘴角，试图再说些调皮话，平时张口就来的词汇腐尸般堆积胃袋，鸣人悲怆的目光静静凝聚他疲倦的面容，默不作声往前走了一步。<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　宇智波带土同样沉寂下来，踌躇着撑破血肉般支起骨架缓慢无声抱住了鸣人。<br/>　　十二岁的鸣人抱起来已不像以前柔软，成长如抽条的少年抱起来隐隐搁着慌，哪怕刺开伤口，带土也毫不介意，只是再度缄默着把脸埋进鸣人的毛衣里，用仅剩勉强能动弹的左手死死攥紧了他背后的衣服。<br/>　　宇智波带土哭起来的时候是沉默的，几乎没有发出声音，有的只是几下轻微的吸气声，短暂急促，不知后续，泯灭在泛寒意的末冬夜晚，若非他抖得厉害表示还在呼吸，怕是会让人怀疑是否活着。<br/>　　左边是泪，右边是血，混合夹杂渐染鸣人的高领驼色毛衣，从某种意义上来说，他们倒是扯平了。漩涡鸣人从来不知道自己会是个极端的乐观主义者，还能苦中作乐从两年前的回忆里扒拉出那件带土报废的体恤衫。他不敢碰带土紧绷成一条直线的后背，单单把手放在上面，血潺潺往外溢，轻而易举打湿多层绷带和布料，鸣人满手是血，带着温热的粘稠抱住了带土，仿若把自己的体温全部传递。<br/>　　“你已经做得很好了，带土。”<br/>　　“现在、可以好好休息了。”<br/>　　<br/>    　“而且，带土哥……你对我也不是一点感觉都没有吧？”<br/>        漩涡鸣人小心翼翼转握带土的小拇指，故意飞扬眉角，以一种漫不经心的口吻随意提起，却没有想到用力过猛，飘得直接浮起，好在鸣人已经习惯在宇智波带土面前出丑了，也不在意，继续笑嘻嘻补充。<br/>   　“要不、我们试试？”<br/>   　“……”<br/>　　宇智波带土只是轻晃肩膀，停下轻扣桌面的动作，房间霎时沉寂下来。<br/>　　“你也知道，我这个人不撞南墙绝不回头……况且我这么笨，将来被人骗了，可怎么办？”<br/>　　开了话匣子的漩涡鸣人越说越顺，把本就优秀的口才翻倍，滔滔不绝吐露词汇，说到最后连自己都笑出声，撑着下巴对带土笑得灿烂，带着几分羞涩和坦然眯起眼角，仿若心捧到他面前，手心凝聚热量烫得带土呜咽说不出话。<br/>　　“思来想去，果然还是带土哥最适合我了。”<br/>　　“我……”<br/>　　“再说啊再说啊，带土哥这么好……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人略显焦急打断带土的凝噎，笨拙遮掩内心的不安，怯生生偷瞥一眼他的表情，看到宇智波带土无意蹙起的眉头忐忑不安，瞬间忘记下一句话，面露几丝委屈，微微吸气安静下来。<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　你在想什么？<br/>　　宇智波带土怎么想？<br/>　　宇智波带土转着泥泞混沌的大脑，僵硬腰背靠在硬得生疼的原木椅上，木料的凉意透过湿透的衬衫打了寒颤，他努力让自己去思考锅里翻滚到极点不能喝一口的味增汤，又或者是眼前打翻成型的隐形水渍，然而最后回忆起的却是那张被他眼泪打湿签名，揉成一团的特种部队申请书。<br/>　　说来也奇怪，二十三岁的带土曾经亢奋仔细审阅每一条文书，对着保密协议狂拍桌子喊酷，差点没被同寝室队友的眼刀淹没，在领导政审时难得结巴，红了耳尖，背像紧绷的弓坐得端正 。<br/>　　可二十九岁的宇智波带土无法追忆晃着反光的条文，在无数个支离破碎的梦夜蜷缩身体藏进棉被，窒息在柔软的填充物里。<br/>　　他曾踩着青春的尾巴伸出指尖碰到梦寐以求的梦想，又被残酷的现实拉进了泥潭。<br/>　　为什么？<br/>　　宇智波带土未尝不想发声询问，可在他面前站的是漩涡鸣人，一个十二岁的、对未来怀揣希冀、努力小心笨拙安慰自己的孩子，宇智波带土不能把对现实的不满发泄在鸣人身上，因此忍耐着磨破喉咙咽下了苦果，没有出息在一个孩子的臂弯里弯下脊梁。<br/>　　带着对世界的恶意和偷来的希望，宇智波带土咬紧牙关开始斗争。经历长达一年的康复，堪堪赶在毕业的尾巴回到军校，理所应当得到众多唏嘘哀叹，纵使宇智波带土先前的绩单独占鳌头，但偷瞥见他骇人的半脸和略了解到漫长的空白期，隐隐听闻带土实习期闯下的大篓子，处理人尴尬收下，趁没人赶紧堆在了积灰的角落。<br/>　　石沉大海的申请书在宇智波带土的意料之中。宇智波带土诚然还有一条后路，可他不愿回去低声下气求宇智波斑，仿佛多年放话破门而出的自己是个笑话。<br/>　　宇智波带土可以活得声名狼藉，但不能摇尾乞食。<br/>　　好在波风水门起了惜才之心，向局长好说歹说带土是个可塑之才，拿自己会用心教导带土打包票，人事部才收下了他的申请书。自从宇智波带土踏上了一条先前从未料到的道路。从头开始笨拙学习另外一个相似又不同的系统知识，验证自身价值奔走多线之间忙得焦头烂额。</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　沙沙转动的黑铁指针闪过一半，柏油马路轰鸣的引擎穿透冰冷无机玻璃，漩涡鸣人忐忑起来垂下眼帘，掩饰紧张抽出一张湿巾反复擦拭桌面，把原木硬板擦得蹭光瓦亮，又觉得过于刻意，马上停下无声扣着指尖的余肉。<br/>　　“你希望的那个人……”<br/>　　“非你不可。”<br/>　　鸣人的心砰砰直跳，声音变调拐出一个诡异音度。<br/>　　如果这就是你想要的……<br/>　　宇智波带土沉默几秒，缓缓开口，极力翻过一抹悸动。<br/>　　“那就……请多指教。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人瞬间亮起蓝眸，流淌过马尔代夫的粼粼波光，多年积淀的情感今日得到回复，欣喜冲昏大脑，忽视言语的微妙扭曲，怕他反悔般紧握住带土的手，又觉得不保险，改为十指相扣，隐隐摸到手背的软筋。<br/>　　不好意思伸出食指挠挠滚烫的脸颊，他安心下来，饥饿也有闲余伸展腿脚，空荡荡的胃袋咕噜一声长扬。<br/>　　宇智波带土下意识起身去端菜，姗姗来迟的神经懒散嚼着口香糖向他打了个招呼，耸肩告诉他今天不止一道菜没做完，还烧糊了半个锅子。<br/>　　被鸣人拉着的手僵持在半空，顺势抬头看看时间，已是12点15分，带土又重新坐下，别扭用食指轻敲鸣人虎口示意他松开，可他没有意识到这个动作有多暧昧，依稀暗藏撒娇意味，漩涡鸣人偷偷抿起嘴角，把手握紧了一点。<br/>　　反抗无果，宇智波带土蹩脚转移话题，询问他细面还是宽面，煎蛋要几分熟，叉烧加几块此类二人心知肚明的琐事。<br/>　　纵使肚子饿得咕咕叫，漩涡鸣人仍不想放开他的手，挨了带土忍无可忍一个眼刀依依不舍伸了回去，像只小狗一样跟他到厨房，扒着门槛眨巴眼睛盯着他。<br/>　　看他打开冰箱冷藏室弯腰露出精瘦的腰际和背后绷紧的肌肉线条，开启煤气灶前挽起袖子的一抹白皙，那是半分钟前鸣人摸过的地方，他的指尖残留柔软的肌触，虽然肚子更饿了，但这无关紧要，坠入爱河的新手乐得直冒傻泡。<br/>　　带土被他黏糊糊的视线差点拉进同样的情绪，有些不好意思弯起嘴角，等面煮熟的两三分钟想七想八，鸣人远比他想得更粘人，以后可该如何是好……<br/>　　很快意识到自己在做蠢事。他和鸣人交往只是权宜之策，漩涡鸣人迟早会有一天意识到混淆了憧憬和爱恋的分界，在此之前宇智波带土会控制一个合适稳妥的距离，为了和平迎来分手的结局。<br/>　　应该是这样……<br/>　　宇智波带土沉默收起表情，捞去飘浮白色泡沫，击打网刷根部，凝视粘稠白浊一点点打旋滑入下水道，用破损的声线沙哑喊了一声鸣人的名字。<br/>　　“啊，怎么了？”<br/>　　比他年纪尚小的小朋友探出头，脸颊阳光般的侧发晃了晃。<br/>　　“去阳台摘点葱。”<br/>　　“得令!”<br/>　　鸣人颇具孩子气站定双膝，举起右手敬了一个标准的军礼，露出大白牙笑得灿烂。宇智波带土恍惚一瞬，轻笑着不动声色撵他出去。</p><p>　　不得不说，临秋的末尾来上一大碗热乎乎的汤面确实是一种享受，一口热汤吞咽下肚，鸣人有一种仿佛重新活过来的感觉。<br/>　　面是前几天带土心血来潮做的手拉细面，没有想到今天派上了作用，汤底因时间有限略显仓促，用的是便利店的压缩牛肉汤底，颜色粘稠好看，但真正尝到嘴里还是清淡了些，盛在带土放上好几大片块炖得入味的腱子牛肉，又加入裁剪得当的小巧香菜做调味，鼻尖满是清香，旁边是煎至金黄九分熟的太阳蛋，面上是切得细碎的新鲜小葱，在浓郁的汤底里随飘渺的白浪轻微摇晃。<br/>　　“明明吃泡面就好了，反正我也不介意，还让带土哥这么辛苦……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人心满意足深吸了一口香气，肺部满是肉类和蛋白质被烈火煎灼后释放出的诱人香味。拿着筷子分开两片依偎的红烧牛肉，去掉筋膜的纹理分外清晰。<br/>　　“说什么蠢话。”宇智波带土伸出食指戳一下他的眉心，“你还在长身体，怎么能老吃垃圾食品？”<br/>　　“也、也是哦～”<br/>　　鸣人嘿嘿傻笑着用筷尖戳破蛋黄，半凝固的蛋液缓缓流淌，卷起肉片蘸些固液混杂的蛋黄送入口中，幸福眯起眼睛。<br/>　　看他吃得开心，宇智波带土才慢吞吞拿起筷子夹了面条。确实做的不错，劲道十足，紧绷可口，小麦的香甜在唇齿间萦绕。鸡蛋里挑骨头的带土仍试图改进一下高筋面粉的比例，让食物更加美味。</p><p>　　“呼——”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人轻拍微微鼓起的小肚发出一声惬意的呼气，趁带土收拾碗筷的空闲，在小方桌下蹬直双腿心满意足伸了个懒腰。<br/>　　“待会我送你回去。”<br/>　　“这么快？再让我多待一会嘛～”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人吃了一惊，皱下眉向他撒娇，又看到带土头也没抬，暗道不好，像个孩子一样左右滚动，充分说明恋爱使人降智。看不下去的宇智波带土好心提醒他一句。<br/>　　“当心反胃。”<br/>　　“才不会……呃、说得对，确实有点……”<br/>　　眼光没看到带土心软的表情，反倒自己先眩晕了起来，脸色难看的鸣人支起身体捂住了嘴。<br/>　　“叫你闹腾。”<br/>　　宇智波带土放下手上的东西，绕到鸣人旁边，无可奈何轻拍他的后背，缓着语调安慰道。<br/>　　“还好吧？”<br/>　　“可我……”<br/>　　鸣人的声音被左手捂着，依稀听得不真切，宇智波带土下意识侧过脸靠近，然后就被狡猾的小狐狸搂住了脖子。<br/>　　“还想再和你多待一会。”<br/>　　他们之间的距离太近了，微热的鼻息擦过带土脸上细小的绒毛，带土下意识僵硬一瞬，只要漩涡鸣人愿意便可以吻上淡薄微扬的粉唇，但鸣人却没有这样的想法，第一次的接吻是红烧牛肉的味道，这样的初吻未免太过戏剧。于是他只是把膝盖伸进了两腿之间的空地，双手紧紧搂住了带土。看着缓过神的宇智波带土脸色一点点沉了下去。<br/>　　“你骗我？”<br/>　　“才没有。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人认真摇了摇头，略显强硬掰着毛绒绒挠得手心痒意的后脑勺，和宇智波带土两眼相视，在他偏移目光之前把脸凑到面前。<br/>　　“反胃是真的，喜欢你也是真的。”<br/>　　那里是一望到底的清澈蓝底珊瑚。<br/>　　接着漩涡鸣人像发现新大陆一样失声叫出声来。<br/>　　“咦咦咦，带土哥脸好红!”<br/>　　“你看错了。”<br/>　　恼羞成怒的宇智波带土掰开他的手，匆匆端起陶瓷斗笠逃进了厨房，趴在方桌上的漩涡鸣人对他狼狈的背影缓慢摇晃下脑袋，无声张嘴对了一句口型。<br/>　　逃不掉了哦～带土哥。<br/>　　成长得远比宇智波带土想象更为恶劣的小狐狸披上了纯良的外壳，领着他一点点踏入陷阱，直至永恒。</p><p>　　"带土哥，亲一口再走呗。"<br/>　　“别闹。”<br/>　　嬉笑着凑到带土面前的鸣人满脸跃跃欲试，宇智波带土算是发现，宣布交往后漩涡鸣人暴露的本性，没好气瞠视他一眼，拿起钥匙试图绕过他。<br/>　　“亲一下嘛~”<br/>　　但鸣人伸出长手，拦在玄关，拉长尾音，大有不让他出去的阵势，然而内心盛满忐忑，不动声色打量带土的脸色，若是察觉一丝不对劲的苗头，下定决心做好光速道歉的准备。<br/>　　怎么会有这么无耻的人……<br/>　　脚下踉跄一下，宇智波带土不可置信抬起头，可不经意看见鸣人攥得绷紧的左手，心里的某位角落再次变得柔软起来，换了一种不经意的口吻。<br/>　　“只亲一下？”<br/>　　这样不就搞得自己也很期待一样吗?<br/>　　宇智波带土骤然想到这一层，强行上扬疑问句的末尾,硬生生更改了意味。<br/>　　“嗯嗯!”<br/>　　可惜漩涡鸣人未能听出语气的变化，错过了大好时机，高兴得不能自己，嘴角高高翘起，叫带土隐隐吃味，连他自身也不知道在气恼些什么。<br/>　　“这！亲这——啊不对!这里可以吗？”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人傻笑的程度突飞猛进，仿若被人下了降智魔咒，点点侧脸示意带土亲这里，嘿嘿直乐，笑了两声觉得不对劲，举起食指悬在嘴角，局促抿一下嘴唇，最终还是没敢点名明确位置。<br/>　　宇智波带土默默叹了口气，掰过他的肩膀凑了过去，柔软的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般划过脸颊，漩涡鸣人呆滞望着他的脸逐渐放大，弥留呼出的热气在耳际集聚，“下次要记得说出来。”<br/>　　语音未落，漩涡鸣人下唇依稀残留湿润水汽，他恍惚了一秒，脚下一阵软麻如在梦里，可宇智波带土替他整理衣领露出半截的后颈又是那么真实，“我们出门吧。”<br/>　　“等一下!”<br/>　　宇智波带土的眼神越发无奈，漩涡鸣人不喜欢他的眼神，以看待不谙世事孩童凝视自己的眼神，轻踮起脚尖，含着满腔热忱和爱恋，吻上了他的右眼，像是在说，我这次有好好说出来。<br/>　　失神片刻，宇智波带土无意识捂上右眼，明明早已愈合的伤口现在略有痒意，是春天萌发幼芽的稚嫩触碰，恰到好处让他酸楚了眼眶。</p><p>　　直到鸣人家楼下，宇智波带土久久未回过神，意识到和漩涡鸣人十指相扣进了门，为时已晚，在水门夫妇大海般平静的目光下，不安嚅嗫嘴唇。<br/>　　"老师我……"<br/>　　"我和带土哥交往了！"<br/>　　漩涡鸣人赶在他之前，大大咧咧喊了出来，然而宇智波带土知道鸣人远没有表现出来的那么轻松，改掉的语癖再次冒出来头。<br/>　　是时候该做些什么了，赶在事情还没有滑进下坡路之前，踩下刹车是宇智波带土的责任。<br/>　　"您别误会，我和鸣人交往了不假，但在鸣人分清真正的喜欢之前，我会和鸣人保持距离……"<br/>　　没有理会浑身僵硬，满脸不可置信的漩涡鸣人，宇智波带土补充的话说得又快又急，好像这样就能抹去心底涌出的苦楚。<br/>　　“这和说好的不一样!”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人瞪圆了眼睛，深蓝色天空酝酿满城风雨，有什么突兀刺痛喉咙，声音从低到高，愤懑与痛苦的波浪煽动，在黝黑的情感浪潮中来回漂泊。<br/>　　你之前都是骗我的吗?<br/>　　鸣人踌躇着没能问出口，弯起眼角抽噎了一下，破碎的尾音飘浮不定，全然没了平时的欢愉。<br/>　　无法安抚的心躁动着叫嚣主人的追问，心有不甘的漩涡鸣人咽不下怨气，梗着脖子开口，波风水门拦在他前面，打断了不断组织的嘴型。<br/>　　“带土。”<br/>　　"到！"<br/>　　波风水门的声音一如既往的平稳可靠，隐隐透露出的严厉把宇智波带土拉回新生训练营时期，他下意识立正，站得笔直，沉声应和道。<br/>　　"骗自己，有意思吗？"<br/>　　"老师，您在说什么……我才没有……"<br/>　　没有料到他会这么说，宇智波带土呆滞片刻，很快拉回来思绪，故意扬起嘴角，打着哈哈，瞥见波风水门拧紧的眉眼和漩涡玖辛奈沉下的脸色默默闭上了嘴。<br/>　　"老师、玖辛奈姐，对不起。"<br/>　　深吸一口气，向波风水门和漩涡玖辛奈低下了头。<br/>　　"我……喜欢鸣人。"</p><p>　　亲耳听到带土表白的漩涡鸣人满脸震惊，上一秒的暴怒和潜意识的狂喜混杂，情绪转变过于突兀，表情略带滑稽，身边不断飘出艳丽的小红花仿佛要把自己淹没。<br/>　　伫立一旁的波风水门和漩涡玖辛奈只是沉默着，陷入一潭死水般的沉寂不语。<br/>　　"老、师……？"<br/>　　漩涡玖辛奈上前一步横扫个狠厉眼刀，宇智波带土知趣闭上嘴，无奈退后一步，让出足够的空间。<br/>　　“鸣人，你喜欢带土？”<br/>　　突然被点名的漩涡鸣人像只被踩到尾巴的猫跳了起来，紧张咽下口水，听清内容后松了口气。<br/>　　这题简单，他会做。<br/>　　“喜欢！最喜欢了！”<br/>　　怎么还有附加题？<br/>　　漩涡鸣人暗道不好，聚精会神盯着母亲变动的口型脑筋转得飞快。<br/>　　“哪怕世人戳你脊梁骨？”<br/>　　他呆滞了瞬间，意识到父母眼底暗涌的担忧，之前试图混水摸鱼的想法灰飞烟灭，深吸一口气，扬起一如既往的明媚笑容，“和带土一起没有什么好怕的。”<br/>　　爽朗拍上水门夫妇的肩膀，“安啦安啦~我可是你们养出来的孩子，没那么脆弱。”<br/>　　伪装的怒气再也掩饰不了，漩涡玖辛奈没好气瞥他一眼，抬手不客气拍掉放在肩膀的爪子。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人也不在意，抓抓后脑勺在朦胧的自然暖光下侧过了脸。<br/>　　“如果和带土哥一起，感觉能到天荒地老。”<br/>　　“那么带土，听了鸣人的话，你怎么想？"<br/>　　在某个不经意的瞬间所有人的视线在角落交汇，无声无息凝视他，听到玖辛奈截然不同语气的宇智波带土顿了顿，似乎世界上所有的言语翻滚涌上喉间，理智几乎提心吊胆在苍茫长河打捞，捞出些无用的爱意之词，顺着渔网格子噼里啪啦漏了满地。<br/>　　“如果还是之前的想法，那你也不用开口了。"<br/>　　漩涡玖辛奈厌倦了他的沉默，冷冷扔出一句。<br/>　　"因为我会在你说混话之前，先把你扔出去。"<br/>　　她的音调是刺耳的冷漠与不满，可宇智波带土毫不意外，不如说这样才是他认识的漩漩涡玖辛奈，紧绷的后背出一层薄汗，黑色棉质体恤衫紧贴皮肤的感觉算不上舒适，站在玄关的带土低下头，阴影里微微扬起唇角。<br/>　　一脉相承蹩脚的激将法。<br/>　　“我会认真回应。”<br/>　　很快端正了表情，以同样的侧身弧度静默凝望漩涡鸣人，对他接下来的言语，漩涡鸣人有了某种喷涌的预感，下意识屏住呼吸，对所有一切视而不见，剩下宇智波带土温情含笑的星光眼眸。<br/>　　完蛋，输了。<br/>　　没来闪过这个念头，漩涡鸣人从未如此明了意识到。<br/>　　从一开始便输得一败涂地。<br/>　　“我喜欢鸣人。”<br/>　　果不其然。再次听到这一句，漩涡鸣人的心在胸腔里仍跳得奔腾，从来都不知道自己偷养了一只麻雀。<br/>　　“认真点。”<br/>　　漩涡玖辛奈见他还有空调戏自家傻儿子，气得一个手肘不轻不重击向带土腰际。<br/>　　宇智波带土低声咳两声，忍住了揉腰的想法，嬉皮笑脸凑到波风水门面前。<br/>　　“老师，上次任务的奖章什么时候发呀?”<br/>　　骤然看见一个晃动的脑袋，波风水门愣了愣，下意识回复，“大概下个月。”<br/>　　“下个月啊……”宇智波带土摩挲下巴若有所思，“那也不用给我了。”<br/>　　“这怎么行!”<br/>　　波风水门以为他又耍孩子脾气，嫌等待时间过长，干脆不要了，苦口婆心劝起宇智波带土，反倒宇智波带土一脸无辜眨巴两下看着他，<br/>　　“不是，我的意思是……直接给鸣人。”<br/>　　“咳咳!”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人差点没被自己的口水呛到，摆着手佝起身体咳了两声，晚了一步的漩涡玖辛奈还没来得及展露惊讶，被鸣人过激的反应搞得瞬间平复，安抚拍上他的后背。<br/>　　“鸣人不是一直以来都很想要一个的吗？”宇智波带土满不在乎耸了耸肩，“更何况下个月还是鸣人生日。”<br/>　　“怎么样，玖辛奈姐，这个保障有点份量了吧?”<br/>　　左手边有些洋洋得意的宇智波带土，右手边是吸着气遮住半张红脸的漩涡鸣人，漩涡玖辛奈折回去凝视宇智波带土那张脸，脑子不知道为什么冒出来两个明晃晃“该打”的黑体大字。<br/>　　“所有。”他停顿一秒，“宇智波带土愿意把所有荣耀献给漩涡鸣人。”</p><p>         “诶?”<br/>　　宇智波带土迟缓察觉到气氛的凝滞，“好像变成有点沉重了？”<br/>　　“不行。”<br/>　　漩涡玖辛奈手上的力道加重一成，抢先开了口，“哪有在当事人面前中转的道理。”<br/>　　“而且……提前透底的礼物一点神秘感也没有了。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人恍如梦醒吐槽一句，趁宇智波带土低迷的空隙和快速双亲交换一个眼神。<br/>　　原本还有些自信的宇智波带土大失所望，“还是……不行吗……”<br/>　　眼看煮熟的鸭子就要飞走，漩涡鸣人急红了眼，连口型都张好了。<br/>　　“及格分。”漩涡玖辛奈咳嗽了两声，“勉勉强强算你及格。”<br/>　　“好歹给个优秀吧，玖辛奈姐。”宇智波带土面露苦笑，“我可不想连表白都是低空飞过……”<br/>　　漩涡玖辛奈略加思索 ，还没来得及开口补救，一旁抓耳腮骚的漩涡鸣人迫不及待跳了出来，踩着语癖的尾声，挤进了两人的中间。<br/>　　“带土在我心里一直都是满分!”<br/>　　无奈凝视恨不得扑进他怀里的漩涡鸣人，漩涡玖辛奈心累反问，“还有加分的必要吗?”<br/>　　“不…需要了……”<br/>　　宇智波带土不好意思挠挠脸颊，手指上传来微烫的触感，半遮掩用手背盖过侧脸，垂着眼眸回答得极其小声。</p><p>　　“快点如实招来——”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人心情大好，咧出两排大白牙，笑得甚是得意，弯起的眼角看不见眼睛，偏偏又假装正经，手故意叠在后背，坏笑踱步逼近，竖起耳朵来打听消息，刻意咳嗽两声表明绝不胡闹。<br/>　　"什么时候喜欢上我的？"<br/>　　虽是询问，他偏偏从头到尾是一副胸有成竹的得意模样，鼻子快翘上天，偷偷睁着一只眼睛自以为巧妙打量宇智波带土。<br/>　　意气扬扬四个大字像个电灯泡似的明晃晃悬在头顶，仰着下巴又显露出几分并不在意的意味，可惜眉宇间的志得意满藏得拙劣，藏在背后的手雀跃掰着手指。<br/>　　“想知道？那我……”<br/>　　本想随了他的愿，可漩涡鸣人努力抑制翘起嘴角的样子着实可爱，多少勾起些宇智波带土身为成年人糟糕的恶趣味，故意说话只说了一半。<br/>　　宇智波带土思索般歪了歪头，继续卖他的关子。<br/>　　“偏不告诉你。”<br/>　　“这算什么啦……”<br/>　　荣幸再次见证漩涡鸣人娴熟的变脸技术，赶在包子脸鼓起之前，宇智波带土含笑补救。<br/>　　“大概是意识到的时候就已经喜欢上你了。”<br/>　　不动声色松开藏在口袋里的右手，长时间捏着橘红色狐狸挂件，手指出了一层薄汗，宇智波带土有些担忧玩偶的圆润耳朵会不会留下什么手指印，抽出手掌前还不忘用小拇指轻轻剐蹭。<br/>　　做完这些，他才彻底放松下来，长舒一口浊气，带着从漩涡鸣人身上偷来的些许勇气，开了口。<br/>　　“而且以后也会继续、一直喜欢下去。”<br/>　　他说这话的时候，眉眼弯弯，摇曳岁月青酿，勾起的嘴角隐约晃过几分羞涩的味道，是年少时熟悉的弧度，明明站在走廊的阴暗角落，某一刻却像无数细碎带着清香的荧光静默凝聚衣领一角，恰好是漩涡鸣人的魂牵梦绕。<br/>　　“太狡猾了……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人彻底愣住了，跟个复读机一样念叨他的名字，赶在宇智波带土关切询问前，扑进了对方温热的怀抱，手不安分攀上后背，含着连自己也没有意识到的浓浓占用欲。<br/>　　“最喜欢带土了!”<br/>　　“唔、我…可没有说最喜欢你……”<br/>　　被一击直球打进心坎的宇智波带土别扭摸着漩涡鸣人毛绒绒的脑袋。<br/>　　“诶!我不是带土最喜欢的那一个吗？”<br/>　　瞬间吃味的漩涡鸣人怨念抬头，腮帮子鼓得圆润，用力抱紧了他精瘦的腰际，未曾想到宇智波带土骤然下意识倒吸一口凉气。<br/>　　“……疼。”<br/>　　“对不起!是我太用力了!”漩涡鸣人瞬间慌了手脚，去拉他宽大的黑色体恤衫查看情况。<br/>　　“啊……其实也不是那么疼。”<br/>　　意识到不妙的宇智波带土连忙出声挽救，可惜他这话说的太慢，漩涡鸣人早就手快掀起了下摆，露出后腰靠近尾椎骨大片触目惊心的深色青紫。<br/>　　“哈、哈……也没有看上去那么严重啦……”<br/>　　趁漩涡鸣人发懵的刹那，宇智波带土匆忙抢回被掀起体恤衫的一角，在背后紧张攥成一团，脚下悄咪咪向外挪步。<br/>　　“药、药箱在哪!”<br/>　　发完一瞬间呆，马上回神的漩涡鸣人火急火燎去找家用医疗箱，翻箱倒柜却怎么样也找不到记忆中熟悉的红色塑料箱，上窜下跳去探柜子上的空隙，急得鼻尖冒汗，向漩涡玖辛奈求救，“妈——”<br/>　　“带土!”<br/>　　三两下从柜子拿出医疗箱的漩涡玖辛奈横眉怒目，指着凳子示意宇智波带土乖乖坐好，叫本想糊弄过去的宇智波带土默默咽了咽口水，不长记性慢吞吞拖拉步伐，只见漩涡玖辛奈含怒柳眉一扬，宇智波带土瞬间加快步伐，十分乖巧端坐在凳椅上。<br/>　　漩涡玖辛奈从家用医疗箱里找出蓝白色冰袋，单手涅破内胆，宇智波带土默默抖了抖，往漩涡鸣人的方向缩了缩，担忧的漩涡鸣人早就卷起棉质布料，心疼端量半边布满伤痕的后背和已经开始凸起的紫红肿块，犹豫着伸出指尖抚上了后背。<br/>　　“都是我不好，要不是我乱发脾气，带土也不会撞到……”<br/>　　他的手指有点冰凉，甚至因为焦灼出了些薄汗，可宇智波带土并不觉得讨厌粘腻的触感，摇了摇头，表明不是漩涡鸣人的过失。<br/>　　“和鸣人没关系，是我太不小心了。”<br/>　　“好啦，只是肿了，不是什么大毛病。”<br/>　　漩涡玖辛奈手疾眼快把冰袋压在了宇智波带土的腰椎，抓着手足无措漩涡鸣人的手按在了冰冷的无纺布。<br/>　　“冰敷一会就没事了……鸣人你帮带土按一会。”<br/>　　被冻得一瞬间扭曲神情的宇智波带土咬着后槽牙挤出一个字。<br/>　　“嘶——”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人略带迷茫眨巴下眼睛，拿着冰袋的右手也不敢用太大力气，另外一只试探着轻柔慢慢搓开凝固淤红的软肉。<br/>　　 “还有哪里疼吗？”<br/>　　“鸣人，没事的。”<br/>　　宇智波带土本想拍拍漩涡鸣人的手背叫他宽心，可惜受制姿势，只好侧过脸对漩涡鸣人略带无奈笑了笑。<br/>　　“嗯……”<br/>　　多少被安慰的漩涡鸣人放下了心，点点头猛然察觉宇智波带土看不到，轻轻应声，与此同时，手上的动作也没停下。</p><p>　　“不过话说回来，带土……”<br/>　　看完全过程的波风水门艰难开口，努力组织词汇，一张俊脸上难得流露出几分犹豫，“我不知道你喜欢这种……嗯……酸掉牙的风格。”<br/>　　“……哈？”<br/>　　宇智波带土傻了一秒，后知后觉为自己的方才的表白红了脸，摆着手张皇解释，“我没有!”<br/>　　清晰听到后面传来一声清脆的笑声，慌忙喊着漩涡鸣人的名字，“鸣人你快来解释一下!都叫你平时少看点言情小说——”<br/>　　“解释什么?“<br/>　　光明正大欺负宇智波带土看不见自己高高翘起的嘴角，漩涡鸣人卖起了傻，“解释带土有多喜欢我吗？”<br/>　　“什、什么!”<br/>　　“那带土能告诉我……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人起了玩弄之心，故意撑着他的肩膀前倾了身体，这是一种极其暧昧又异常危险的距离，敏感侧脸传来的轻声耳语，宇智波带土无法抑制身体轻抖起来，绯红飞快染上了脸颊。<br/>　　“你有多喜欢我吗？”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人哈哈大笑，赶在宇智波带土回神之前，匆匆扔下一句话跑进了厨房。<br/>　　“我去换个冰袋——”<br/>　　意识到被调戏的宇智波带土顾及一旁的波风水门，咬牙切齿无声默念漩涡鸣人的名字，明明是发泄怒气之举，平白无故流露一番留恋意味。<br/>　　见状总算是放下心的波风水门宽慰笑了笑，“带土，辛苦你了。”<br/>　　宇智波带土下意识接话，“照顾鸣人不辛苦。”<br/>　　“不是这个……”<br/>　　看着他缓缓褪去色彩的光洁后背，波风水门欲言又止，末了只是轻拍两下宇智波带土的肩膀，“总之，辛苦了。”<br/>　　“诶……诶!”<br/>　　终于明白他在说什么的宇智波带土彻底闹了个大红脸，低着头支支吾吾点了点头。</p><p>       “嘿、嘿…带土做的便当……给我做的…我的……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人从头到脚向外蹦着打转的粉红小花，用筷子举着章鱼香肠仔细端详了足足五分钟，傻傻直乐的脸上闪过几分犹豫，“这颜色真好看……呜…就这么吃掉太可惜了……要不中午还是吃食堂吧?”<br/>　　坐在旁边的春野樱目瞪口呆，看他小心翼翼放回便当，极其郑重双手合上了盖子。他心情极好，书桌下轻轻摇晃一只脚，撑着两侧脸颊眼睛眯成一条缝。<br/>　　“小樱，你说……便当放一晚上可以生出小便当来吗？”<br/>　　“噗——”<br/>　　什么叫做语出惊人，春野樱在漩涡鸣人的身上充分理解到这一点，被自己的口水呛到，深吸一口气，劝说自己别和恋爱失智人员计较，可心里总是酸溜溜的冒着气泡，隐秘偷瞄宇智波佐助一眼。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人满脸慈爱，手指怜惜来回抚摸木制盒盖的中央，透过盖子般一寸寸扫过配菜。<br/>　　“要是生了很多该怎么办呀?”<br/>　　像是想象到了被便当包围的场景，漩涡鸣人有点困恼摩挲下巴，“诶……它们会不会冲带土喊妈妈啊?”<br/>　　他愣了一秒，瞬间回过神来，”等一下!这样的话我就是爸爸了!”<br/>　　“拜托你清醒一点啊!”春野樱有点后悔被没扯着他的领子大喊了，“这只是一份便当!生不出来的!”<br/>　　“小樱，怎么能这么说呢。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人颇为不赞同皱起了眉。<br/>　　“怎、怎么了?”<br/>　　难得见漩涡鸣人露出严肃表情，春野樱下意识端直了背。<br/>　　只见漩涡鸣人轻哼了一声，竖起食指在她面前晃了晃。<br/>　　“你难道没有感受到带土蕴含其中浓浓的爱意吗？得像这样——双手捧着才能感受到。”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　从沉默中回过神来的春野樱突然扬起了微笑，“鸣人你……说实话，有够烦的。”<br/>　　“诶诶诶!”<br/>　　看春野樱满脸灿烂摇了摇捏成一团的右手，漩涡鸣人傻了眼。</p><p>　　“果然是不一样的……”<br/>　　安静下来的漩涡鸣人轻轻笑了起来，他眼里满是笑意，声音却缓缓低了下来，轻柔得像是溶于空气，“虽然从前经常吃带土做的便当…当然之前做的便当也很好吃，但……”<br/>　　“这不是废话吗?”春野樱撑着下巴，百般无聊来回翻看前一天刚涂了透明护甲油的五指，“交往后特意做的爱心便当绝对非同一般。”<br/>　　邻座的宇智波佐助听得个一清二楚，再也按捺不住，拿下早就中断音乐的耳机，侧过身冷冷开口。<br/>　　“你在担心什么?”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　万万没有想被看透心思的漩涡鸣人恍惚了刹那。<br/>　　“未来还很长。”<br/>　　扔下后半句的宇智波佐助有些害羞摸着后颈。<br/>　　“一步步走下去吧，鸣人。”<br/>　　马上意识到的春野樱拍了一下漩涡鸣人的肩膀。<br/>　　感受到朋友们的安慰，漩涡鸣人感动得眼泪汪汪，泛着水光瞅瞅冷哼一声的宇智波佐助，又吸着鼻子望望嘴角弯起的春野樱，相当夸张用袖子抹抹眼角，嚎了起来，“呜呜呜呜不愧是我灵魂的挚友们。”<br/>　　可他万万没有料到，挚友们早就趁他感动期间达成了某种不可言说的协议。<br/>　　首先出招的是春野樱，她假装无意岔开了话题。<br/>　　“说起来，你上次的承诺没有忘记吧?”<br/>　　“?”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人脸上布满了茫然，擦完脸的袖子停滞在半空。<br/>　　“说有机会让我们尝尝。”<br/>　　其次出招的是宇智波佐助，好心复述了一遍他的原话。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人抓抓了脑袋，“似乎…确实说过……”<br/>　　“都说我们是灵魂挚友了，吃一块不过分吧?”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人跳了起来，像藏宝一样把便当盒往自己身后藏了起来，“原来早就给我挖好坑了啊!”<br/>　　“抱歉!其实是鸣人平时一直在说带土哥做菜那么——好吃，我们才会这么好奇!”<br/>　　春野樱含着歉意朝着他合拢了双手，就连一旁的宇智波佐助都安静得点点头表示了赞同。<br/>　　“呜……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人纠结得皱成了包子脸，放在便当下面的手尖能感受到隔板后米饭传来的温热触感。<br/>　　“啊、啊，原来鸣人是个言而无信的人，我太失望了。”<br/>　　“啊、啊，原来鸣人是个出尔反尔的人，我太失望了。”<br/>　　两个人一前一后、一唱一和说了同样的语句。<br/>　　“太假了!连表情都没有!而且不要用诵读的语气啊——”<br/>　　原本摇摆不定的漩涡鸣人听见两人毫无起伏的声线，忍不住大力吐槽，到底还是把藏在背后的午餐递了过去。<br/>　　“嘿嘿，下次一定改进。”<br/>　　“我保证下次一定认真演。”<br/>　　计划得逞，春野樱眯着眼睛，铃音般轻笑了两声，宇智波佐助则是满脸认真表示自己下次会做的更好 。<br/>　　“没有下次了!而且你们根本就不想改吧!”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人深吸了一口气，小声催促好友拿出筷子，摆在自己的桌子上打开了盖子，“事先说好，只能吃一块啊!”<br/>　　话音刚落，漩涡鸣人马上发出类似悲鸣的惨叫。<br/>　　“我的炸鸡块!我的番茄酱!我的牛肉块!呜呜呜呜呜!”<br/>　　“鸣人这个好好吃哦。”春野樱刚送嘴里，眼睛就亮了起来，仔细咀嚼了两下，“咦，里面好像还有青椒?”<br/>　　“这个也不错。”宇智波佐助仔细打量了一下放在便当角落小块分隔的调味料，到最后换上了言之凿凿的口吻，“特别是这个番茄酱，是自己做的吧。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人像被闪电劈中，动弹不得。<br/>　　“做这个挺费时间的来着……”春野樱掰着手指算了算，最后举起两个手指在漩涡鸣人眼前使劲晃了晃，“而且里面还有青椒……我记得鸣人你不喜欢吃蔬菜吧?”<br/>　　“阿、嗯……”<br/>　　“那带土哥挺辛苦的，为了让你吃下去，切这么碎，还特意放在肉里……”春野樱若有所思，“要不是我正好吃到，差点没尝出来，也没什么苦味和涩味。”<br/>　　“这些我都不知道……”<br/>　　举着筷子的手滞留在空中，漩涡鸣人身形微微晃动。<br/>　　“好了好了，别想太多，他愿意给你做这些，不就代表他很重视、很喜欢你吗？”<br/>　　春野樱看他情绪不对，上前一步带着安抚意味说道。<br/>　　“……嗯。”<br/>　　“那鸣人你可要全部吃光，一点也不许剩。”确认漩涡鸣人平复心情，春野樱放下心来，拿起钱包和宇智波佐助去了食堂，临走前还不忘叮嘱一句。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人垂头盯着摆盘精致的便当若有所思。<br/>　　“话说为什么连你们也叫带土哥啊!这明明是属于我一个人的称呼……”<br/>　　骤然灵魂像是归了窍，漩涡鸣人捏着筷子声音拔高了一个调，随后迅速低沉下去。<br/>　　“糟糕，又开始吃醋了……那我就不客气了!”<br/>　　马上认识到自己在闹别扭，漩涡鸣人拍拍脸颊，朝着厚煎蛋下了筷子。<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　宇智波带土左等右等也没等到漩涡鸣人的消息，略带不安抿起了嘴角。<br/>　　是不好吃?<br/>　　他下意识用犬牙研磨唇角，顺着愈合多年的伤疤一点点来回撕咬，却没有想到弄疼了自己，痛得倒吸一口凉气，不自觉皱着眉眼，用指腹轻轻摩挲。<br/>　　还是不喜欢?<br/>　　茫然眨巴下眼睛，宇智波带土出了神。不会的，他努力追忆，漩涡鸣人绝非第一次品尝他的料理。<br/>　　不知道自己在畏惧某物，他只好近乎无力死盯着已经黯淡下去的屏幕一角，盯到眼睛干涩，终究还是没有发出一条短消息的勇气。<br/>　　“叮铃铃——”<br/>　　带着出厂设置的默认铃声，手机蹦蹦跳跳在掌心起舞，宇智波带土像是只被踩到尾巴的猫，吓得魂飞魄散，右手抓着的手机飞了出去，他的眼力偏偏在这一刻极好，看清了翻滚的亮光面上的大字“漩涡鸣人”。<br/>　　他愈发慌忙，左右两只手张皇来回试图捕捉，那个小巧的光滑物体如同拥有生命在手背、手腕之间跳跃，急得宇智波带土额头冒出了一层虚汗，赶在千钧一发之际抓住了黑色机身，来不及平复起伏的胸膛，迫不及待接通了对方的电话。<br/>　　忍住、要忍住，不能喘得很明显。<br/>　　宇智波带土强迫自己深呼吸，脸颊滑过薄汗，他原本不必如此辛苦，把手机挪远点外放便好，偏执般攥紧背面贴在耳边，以穿越时空握紧漩涡鸣人手般的力道。<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　“带土?”<br/>　　“我在。”<br/>　　宇智波带土稳了气息，可心仍然跳得飞快，窒息似的不自觉攥紧了身上的棉质体恤衫。<br/>　　太奇怪了，他从来都不知道自己的心可以跳那么快，大脑晕乎乎得什么都想不透彻，耳边单是听着漩涡鸣人的声音便迷迷糊糊飘浮升腾。<br/>　　“我想过了，还是决定亲口跟带土说一声。”<br/>　　“?”<br/>　　他会说什么?<br/>　　宇智波带土屏住了呼吸。<br/>　　“我喜欢带土。”<br/>　　在天台上吹着凉风，漩涡鸣人颇为惬意眯起了眼睛，他说得满是轻快自然，云淡风轻，甚至有闲暇腾出一只手拢去脸颊的碎发，牙齿上下轻轻一碰，也没用上多少力道，那几个要命的字飞跃出了舌尖。<br/>　　“超级喜欢!”<br/>　　毫不自知掀起暴风雨的漩涡鸣人一路念叨，从前菜到饭后水果，恨不得面面俱到，偏偏在这件事情上发挥出了超人的毅力。<br/>　　“便当我一下子就吃完了…特别是牛肉块……”<br/>　　只可惜刚开了头还没说上几句，被宇智波带土压抑着情绪的回复打断。<br/>　　“鸣人，有没有人告诉过你。”<br/>　　“什么?”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人下意识追问道，隔着屏幕宇智波带土仿佛能想象对方带着几分迷茫的呆滞脸庞。他向来随心所欲，毫不在乎流言蜚语；顺从本心，想到什么便说什么，总能轻而易举搅起宇智波带土心底一潭暖池。<br/>　　“你很狡猾。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人一愣。<br/>　　“都是你的错……”<br/>　　隐隐的吸气声像猫一样轻轻挠着漩涡鸣人的心，他下意识握紧了拳头，在手心留下四个浅浅月牙的小酒窝。<br/>　　“现在感觉很奇怪……心跳得好快…还有点喘不上气……”<br/>　　刻意压制的喘息烧掉了漩涡鸣人大脑神经的最后一根衔接，迅速大脑宕机，脱口而出，“请让我负责——”<br/>　　“啪!”<br/>　　等漩涡鸣人回过神来，宇智波带土早已挂掉电话，留下通话终了的嘟囔声循环播放。<br/>　　自知完蛋的漩涡鸣人毫无悔改之意，怕是恨不得刚才再喊响一些才好，从天台的一阶楼梯一跃而下，闲适伸着懒腰，手臂的阴影薄薄一层正好打在他上扬的嘴角。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人没有得意多久，定睛打量一眼手里震动的手机，身体比大脑更快一步，扬着调子开了口，“带土?”<br/>　　“我也爱你!”<br/>　　鼓起勇气扔下这一句的宇智波带土迅速挂掉了电话，留下对面的漩涡鸣人渐渐石化，雕像般久久没有动弹。<br/>　　“休息一会再回办公室吧……”<br/>　　宇智波带土的脸红得像要滴血，挂掉了漩涡鸣人手速爆发接连打来的三个电话，羞愤闭着眼睛，不敢去看漩涡鸣人一条接一条，不断被最新消息顶到屏幕顶端的的聊天记录。</p><p>　　在消息里叫得跟只土拨鼠似的漩涡鸣人迈着虚浮的脚步，虚精神恍惚回到了自己的座位。<br/>　　“怎么了?”<br/>　　春野樱点了点转动的手表，催促他赶紧拿出下一节的课本。<br/>　　“我在想……”漩涡鸣人抬起头，露出了失神的双眼，“这个周末去领证行不行。”<br/>　　“……哈?”<br/>　　春野樱彻底愣住了。</p><p>　　 一目十行读完了走读的保证书，漩涡鸣人拿起黑色水笔龙飞凤舞签上了自己的大名，在同学们羡慕的目光下颇为嚣张揣着口袋往外走了两步，不巧没走上几步不羁的王八步，便在门口撞上了巡逻的教导主任，只见漩涡鸣人目不斜视踏着正步弯进了楼梯。<br/>　　轻哼小曲，踩着正点自习铃声推开了混杂焦糖味蛋糕店的大门，在擦拭近乎反光的玻璃展柜前颇为苦恼皱起了眉，一一审视过琳琅满目的各色甜品，从亮眼的七色彩虹蛋糕到墨绿的抹茶千层，眨眼间又被草莓芝士夺去了一秒注意，芒果波波毛巾卷也不甘落后，凭借其庞大体积横跨在漩涡鸣人眼前，露出相当有料的分层内部，巧克力慕斯倒是寂然，把热销的文字标签让给了后辈的爆浆珍珠戚风……<br/>　　漩涡鸣人捏着扁扁的青蛙钱包流下了两行清泪，拿完特价商品挪到了展柜中间，叫店员打包了刚从烘焙室推出来四分之一的蛋糕。</p><p>　　“带土，我回来了!”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人垫着脚，也不急着换鞋，使劲往背后藏好了袋子。<br/>　　“藏了什么?”<br/>　　听到他的声音，宇智波带土撩起身上的围裙擦了手，踢踏着拖鞋走到了玄关。<br/>　　“你猜?”<br/>　　左右摇晃着身子，不让宇智波带土看见一点的漩涡鸣人眼睛眯成一条缝，相当得意笑了起来。<br/>　　“藏这么严实。”<br/>　　宇智波带土颇为无奈笑了一下，顺了漩涡鸣人的意，假装思索，沉吟道，“嗯……洗干净的便当盒?”<br/>　　“你再猜?”<br/>　　宇智波带土歪了歪脑袋，突然凑到漩涡鸣人面前，轻握着深蓝色卫衣里假底的白衬角，仔细嗅了嗅，“让我闻闻……有股巧克力的味道。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人的大脑一片空白，脱口而出，“我可以亲你吗？”<br/>　　宇智波带土的手抖了起来，沉默着、轻缓着松开了领子，“随便你。”<br/>　　不自觉吞咽唾液，漩涡鸣微微踮脚试探着，蜻蜓点水般吻上他的嘴角，顺着唇纹一路摩挲。<br/>　　他的技巧相当笨拙，说是亲吻更像撒娇，宇智波带土却觉得被他碰过的地方隐隐变得滚烫，莫名怀揣着不安退后了半步，可漩涡鸣人不知何时搂住了他的腰，少年富有力量的臂弯像是要把揉入身体一样，流走的湿热舌尖迫切撬开唇瓣，背离本人意愿黏黏糊糊交缠在一起，偶尔发出啧啧作响的水声，似乎让九月的凉秋也变得燥热起来。<br/>　　“…呜、呜……”<br/>　　和他纯善的外表相比，漩涡鸣人占有欲相当吓人，情窦初开的少年过于贪心，什么都想握在手心。<br/>　　左手捏紧了塑料提手，也不顾上蛋糕是否会翻倒，宇智波带土像有魔力，情不自禁所有的注意力凝聚在他身上。<br/>　　怎么会这么舒服?<br/>　　漩涡鸣人呆了也傻了，一片混沌，他从来不知道接吻会这么舒服，难以言语的舒坦从尾椎骨一路电流传达了大脑皮层。右手顺着宇智波带土精瘦的腰际一路向上，本能渴望更多接触，可他偏偏又对此一窍不通，不安分解开了围裙后系的蝴蝶结，放手依靠本能占据拥有，连同稀薄的空气一同掠夺殆尽。<br/>　　宇智波带土被他搞的晕晕乎乎，迷离着双眼浅浅喘息，短促的呻吟泯灭胸腔，从交缠的两条舌头泄露出一星半点勾人心痒的破碎音节。<br/>　　“鸣…人……不行…呜、哈……”<br/>　　给他的回应是挤进软麻双腿之间摩挲的右腿，吓得宇智波带土攥紧了他背后早就被揉得不成样子的一团卫衣，眼里含着生理性泪水，轻声呜咽。<br/>　　“哈…嗯……”<br/>　　两条修长的长腿不争气打颤，靠着漩涡鸣人才算没有跪倒在冰冷的地板上，因为缺氧两片红云飘上了两颊，舒适的居家服被搞得乱七八糟，围裙绳缓缓滑下了肩膀。<br/>　　可现在两人都没有空顾得上这根绳子，漩涡鸣人听到宇智波带土依稀带着哭腔的呻吟，搅着一连串的水声，恋恋不舍从肉腔里退了出去，意犹未尽回味了一下。<br/>　　凑到宇智波带土脸旁，波澜的深蓝色眼眸翻滚情愫，全神贯注舔舐泛着水光的红肿唇肉。仿佛是什么无上美味，将断了线的暧昧银丝卷入腹中，吃得餍足撒娇蹭弄宇智波带土通红的脸颊。<br/>　  <br/>       空气里弥漫着燥热的因子，耳边是宇智波带土缓缓归于平静，偶尔伴有明显吸气声的低沉喘息。那颗砰砰直跳的心脏随着起伏的胸膛贴在他同样火热的胸前，柔软的触感黄粱一梦般，漩涡鸣人不自觉搂紧了宇智波带土。<br/>　　我的。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人弯着眼眸，无声张了张嘴，从抵着尖锐犬牙的下唇悄无声息跑出两个字。<br/>　　“……鸣人。”<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人宁愿把弄围裙灰色的布绳，在五指间来回缭绕，玩得津津有味，也不愿意松开怀里的宇智波带土，下巴抵着他的肩膀下意识应和了一声。<br/>　　“现在知道你藏了什么。”<br/>　　宇智波带土骤然浅浅笑了起来，带着鼻音的声线甚是柔和，听上去隐隐含了几分撒娇意味，在漩涡鸣人看不到的地方狡黠眯了眼睛。<br/>　　“什么时候!”<br/>　　后知后觉察觉手里空落落的漩涡鸣人相当懊恼，不自觉鼓圆了脸颊。<br/>　　趁机后退一步，宇智波带土颇为得意晃了晃手里的塑料袋子，“因为鸣人你有时候还挺笨的。”<br/>　　“我哪里笨了……”<br/>　　低下头嘴里嘟嚷些什么，小表情一个接一个，宇智波带土凝视着比自己年纪稍小的恋人不自觉勾起了嘴角，故意扬长了语调。<br/>　　“谁让鸣人连接吻都不会，要不……”眼里盛满闪烁的星光，假装不经意开口道，“我来教你？”<br/>　　在漩涡鸣人回过神之前，伸出右手捧住了光洁的脸颊，带着薄茧的大拇指一一摩挲过唇角。被他摸过的地方火焰灼烧似的，漩涡鸣人默默咽了咽口水。早已遗忘自己说了什么，他只能追忆起宇智波带土轻哼两声皱起的鼻翼和双颊泛起的可爱微红，最后放大的脸以及嘴唇上再度传来的温热触感。</p><p>　　无法否认，宇智波带土总能轻而易举勾起他的欲望，那两条湿漉漉的舌头完美交缠在了一起，卷起的软舌偶尔顶弄舌体，没有任何痛感，反而舒服得难以言语。在宇智波带土的刻意引导下，漩涡鸣人逐渐掌握了诀窍，近乎贪婪般探索过每一个角落，湿润的津液在唇间吻得啧啧作响，偶尔发出暧昧的水声。<br/>　　他学得很快，知道怎么样才能让宇智波带土从喉咙里发出舒坦的轻哼。浸湿的睫毛不安抖动，像扇在漩涡鸣人的心上，幽暗的眸子里暗藏着道不明的欲望。<br/>　　趁着换气的中途，宇智波带土退了出来，非但毫不在意嘴边细长的银丝，敏感意识到漩涡鸣人飘忽不定的视线，还故意伸出湿漉漉的舌尖，扫过白得亮眼的虎牙把暧昧津液吞咽下肚。 再加上他弯成月牙的深黑眼眸，冲击力可谓十足。<br/>　　早就通红了脸的漩涡鸣人被烧到似的，踌躇着不敢去看他的脸，可惜被宇智波带土不容说分轻柔捧住了脸，含笑一点点教会恋人，“嘴巴再张大一点会比较好。”<br/>　　语毕，他故意咬住了漩涡鸣人的下唇肉，用牙齿缓缓的撕咬吮吸，富有弹性的肉唇柔软饱满，空着的一只手暧昧勾刮他微微出汗的掌心，一步步把主动权还给了漩涡鸣人，抓着手放在了自己的腰上。<br/>　　“是不是比之前…哈……更舒服了一点？”<br/>　　“嗯、嗯!”<br/>　　先前绷直的腰背现在软了不少，如同要钻进他怀里，懒散得直往漩涡鸣人身上靠，漩涡鸣人也没让他失望，环抱住了白皙的脖子，紧闭着眼皮再一次沉浸在充满情意的热吻中，品尝起舌尖的津甜。<br/>　　 ……<br/>　　到最后就连漩涡鸣人自己也不清楚，究竟在玄关吻了多久，才算结束了这个缠绵的热吻。<br/>　　脚下踩着云朵般被宇智波带土牵着手领进了客厅，哪怕对方泡好了红茶，漩涡鸣人晕晕乎乎仍未回过神来，坐在象牙色的木椅下意识呢喃，“明明带土技术也不好……”<br/>　　宇智波带土的手顿了顿，嗔怪轻瞥一眼，“至…至少比你好!”<br/>　　对比漩涡鸣人也没反驳，微红着脸的宇智波带土实在过于可爱。乖乖听话张开嘴，吃下了宇智波带土递到嘴边的第一口黑森林蛋糕，细滑的巧克力碎入口即化，酸甜可口的草莓块巧合淡化了奶油的甜腻，漩涡鸣人安静得吃下了一口又一口被宇智波带土送到唇边的蛋糕。<br/>　　“带土……”<br/>　　宇智波带土刚把双拼蛋糕的另一份西米库里咽下肚，舌尖上残留着芒果的香甜，正幸福得眯弯了杏眼，猝不及防被他喊了名字，略显迷茫抬起了头，又很快聚焦目光，凝聚在了漩涡鸣人身上，正如同他过去多年来所做的一样。<br/>　　良久，漩涡鸣人幽幽吐出下半句，和风一样轻柔，似是感叹又似陈述，“接吻好舒服啊。”<br/>　　宇智波带土没有说话，可疑停顿一秒点了点头。但他的沉默并没有持续太久，眼珠子一转，几分不怀好意转瞬即逝，神秘兮兮朝漩涡鸣人招了手，刻意压低了声线，“鸣人，偷偷告诉你，其实……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人被他勾起了好奇心，毛绒绒的脑袋抖了抖。<br/>　　“还有更舒服的事情哦。”<br/>　　却没有料到宇智波带土坏极了，故意往他耳朵里吹了一口热气，瞬间口吃的漩涡鸣人磕磕绊绊复读，揉着充血的耳朵，好半会才找回自己的声音，喉结不自觉上下滚动，“更、更舒服的事情……是什么？”<br/>　　笑得上气不接下气的宇智波带土撑着桌子挺直了腰背，擦去了眼角溢出的眼泪，憋着笑欲言又止，“这个啊…对鸣人你来说还太早了。”<br/>　　“也就是……”<br/>　　非但没有任何懊恼，漩涡鸣人极为冷静，当下追问道，“带土愿意等我的意思？”<br/>　　“诶、诶!”<br/>　　猝不及防被将了一军的宇智波带土慌了手脚，支支吾吾好久也说不出话来，最后在漩涡鸣人审视的目光下，一脸豁出去的表情点了点头。<br/>　　几口蛋糕送进肚，成功挑起了漩涡鸣人的胃口，正处于生长期的少年心情大好，拆开了特价商品，暖色灯光下水灵灵的生菜夹着热量爆炸的烤香肠，缝隙处填充着满满当当的沙拉酱，一大口咬下去亮起了星星眼，涂了烧烤酱的肉肠里面竟然还有脆口的小软骨。<br/>　　“鸣人。”<br/>　　倏忽宇智波带土微微勾起嘴角，含了些无可奈何，用食指点了点唇边。饥肠辘辘的漩涡鸣人一脸懵，腮帮子塞得鼓鼓，迷惘一下一下咀嚼。<br/>　　“所以我才不放心你。”<br/>　　好在早就习惯他这副傻气模样的宇智波带土也不在意，轻轻用食指擦去了他不小心沾在唇边的沙拉酱。接着在漩涡鸣人难以置信的瞠视下，伸出粉红的舌尖，认真舔过指侧，聚精会神扫进幽闭的口腔。</p><p>　　之后留下过夜似乎成为了顺理成章的事情，漩涡鸣人抱着被子仔细打量了一下狭小的单人床，望向宇智波带土的目光带上隐隐期待。<br/>　　“带土不和我一起睡吗？稍微挤一下也不是不可以，而且两个人更暖和……”<br/>　　平心而论，漩涡鸣人说得也有些道理，2米长的单人床硬要挤挤，并非不能容纳两人。<br/>　　宇智波带土铺地铺的手不自觉停滞一秒，漩涡鸣人多半没有暧昧的想法，单纯是热恋期的小甜腻，本能得想和宇智波带土粘在一起。<br/>　　“我睡地上就好。”<br/>　　宇智波带土不动声色伸出手，帮他按实到肩膀的被子。<br/>　　“我又不是小孩子。”<br/>　　躺在床上的漩涡鸣人不满皱起鼻翼，轻轻哼哼两声。可宇智波带土左看右看也没瞧出他的愤懑，送上一枚印在眉间的晚安吻，漩涡鸣人勾起的嘴角便无知觉慢慢扩大。</p><p>　　或许是因为宇智波带土那句话，漩涡鸣人晚上睡得迷迷糊糊。梦里不知缘由畅游在一望无垠的蔚蓝海洋，摊平四肢伴随激荡的水流来回晃动，舒服得展开了每一个毛孔，身下被温热的暖水包裹，漩涡鸣人从喉咙里冒出几声舒坦的轻呜，耸腰下意识索求更多……<br/>　　然后等漩涡鸣人意识到不妙已经彻底晚了。他盯着惨白的天花板出神发呆，明明身处温暖被窝却僵直了四肢，一动也不敢动弹，身下不断传来的粘腻触感让他明亮的蓝瞳飘上一层氤氲的水雾。<br/>　　他完蛋了。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人的喉咙上下滚动，不争气哽咽起来。即便是荒谬至极，他也未曾料想过年过十八，在恋爱对象的家里尿了床。<br/>　　吸吸气强忍住了落泪的原始冲动，漩涡鸣人挣扎颤动指尖，试探伸出了被子，万万没有想被宇智波带土的一声轻呜，吓得又重新缩了回去。<br/>　　直到走廊传来模糊的脚步声，一片空白的大脑迟钝回了神，显然他也错过最佳的时机。在坦白从宽和夺门而出二者短暂抉择后，漩涡鸣人毅然决然选择了后者，但把目光移向床尾，昨日叠好的衣服早已没了踪影，绝望摇晃着步伐重新跌进了被窝，默默蜷缩起身体缓慢挪动，最后团成一个灰白条纹的大团静止不动了。<br/>　　“鸣人？”<br/>　　宇智波带土打着哈欠，无意扫过挂在墙上的时钟，犹豫了片刻，轻手轻脚走到床边试探着喊了一声漩涡鸣人的名字。<br/>　　“该起床了。”<br/>　　明明是羽毛般轻飘飘的话语，漩涡鸣人却瞬间失控，声音拔高了一个调子，听起来多多少少有些尖锐。<br/>　　“别过来!”<br/>　　下意识后退一步的宇智波带土脸上闪过几丝迷茫，蹲下身慢慢重新把目光凝聚到了漩涡鸣人的身上，带些小心翼翼的试探问道，“鸣人，没事吧？”<br/>　　“不要、不要看我!”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人更想哭了，痛苦捂住脸，缩进被子里轻声呜咽起来。<br/>　　宇智波带土一时之间不知道该怎么安慰他，举着手张惶四处张望一下，想看看漩涡鸣人的情况，无奈察觉对方把自己包裹得相当严实，干脆半跪在床沿，轻轻拍起鼓起的柔软棉被。<br/>　　在一片诡异的寂静中，躲在狭小的空间里声音略显沉闷，漩涡鸣人试图假装无事发生，可发苦的喉间让他无意识吞咽一下唾液。<br/>　　“要是我做错事了，带土你…会原谅我吗？”<br/>　　一颗金灿灿的脑袋冒出了头，仍旧别别扭扭不肯从白色的填充物里出来，宇智波带土苦笑着揉揉对方蓬松的金发，揉了几下探进柔软的壁垒，触碰到漩涡鸣人的小指尖，颇为旖旎悄悄握上了上去。<br/>　　被子里的漩涡鸣人烧红了脸，盯着握紧的手指，也不知道在想点什么，最终别别扭扭冒出了头。<br/>　　“不管做什么，都会原谅……？”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人从捂住眼睛的左手手指缝里偷偷扫一眼宇智波带土的表情，翕动干燥的嘴唇欲言又止。<br/>　　“谁让你是漩涡鸣人呢？”<br/>　　还以为他要说要些什么，宇智波带土如释重负松了一口气 ，捧起他微烫的脸，颇为苦恼得皱起了眉眼，“说吧，又闯什么祸了？”<br/>　　宇智波带土早已习惯为漩涡鸣人处理残局，弯起手指轻柔擦去他挂在乌黑眼睫毛上的细碎泪光，歪着脑袋静等下文。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人吸吸气，红着眼角开了口，“带土，我…我……你还是自己看吧!”<br/>　　宇智波带土懵懵懂懂眨巴下眼睛，然而漩涡鸣人吞吞吐吐半天，实在说不下去了，硬生生憋红了一张健朗的白嫩脸庞，豁出去咬着后槽牙大喊，迅速掀开了被子。<br/>　　“咳咳!”<br/>　　他只看了一眼，触电般飞速移开目光，剧烈咳嗽起来。宇智波带土咳得太厉害了，一向挺得笔直的脊柱现在佝偻，撑着地板咳红了耳尖。<br/>　　“鸣人…你……倒是不用特意让我看这个……”<br/>　　宇智波带土的表情颇为复杂，手背掩着嘴唇，喑哑的嗓音低声呢喃，飘忽视线不再去看漩涡鸣人。<br/>　　“啊……？”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人满脸茫然，和他想象被嫌弃的场景截然不同，宇智波带土红得要滴血的耳尖相当显眼。他的手意外痒起来，隐隐渴望揉捏富有肉感的软肉，冒出冷汗的指尖无意识磨蹭干燥的纺织床单，半强硬压下了深处的些许心猿意马。<br/>　　……干的？<br/>　　仿若大梦初醒，漩涡鸣人猛然转头掀起被子，直愣愣盯着配套的灰白横条床单出神，除了方才被自己蜷缩身体抵出的几道褶皱，相当干净，可腿根残留粘腻的触感仍然存在。<br/>　　后知后觉察觉到什么，他卡壳般以极其缓慢的速度，将目光挪向身下，对着腿间莫名的鼓起无声沉默了。<br/>　　宇智波带土不敢抬手去摸微烫的脸颊，无声无息往后移了移，也许是他过于在意微妙的距离感，嗫嚅嘴唇，忍不住把那个滚烫的词汇从喉间倾吐出来，“鸣人，你稍微后退一点……要…顶到了……”<br/>　　说完，他自知不妥，手掌半撑地板，犹豫转瞬即逝，“要不我先出去？”<br/>　　却没有料到被漩涡鸣人轻轻拉住了袖子，“不会…我不会……”<br/>　　少年眼底无法遮掩的哀求和羞涩几近溢出，短短几个小时内漩涡鸣人的心情过山车似得剧烈上下颠簸，紧绷的神经终于无法忍受，卸下厚重的铠甲，向比自己年长的恋人发出了求救。<br/>　　他抬起红肿的眼皮，怯生生瞥了宇智波带土一眼，“我不知道…怎么才能让它消下去……”<br/>　　“咳咳!就是…这样……然后…那样……就出来了……”<br/>　　宇智波带土剧烈咳嗽起来，满脸一言难尽，在短暂的寂然停顿后，侧过脸大拇指和食指环成一个暧昧的椭圆，徐徐上下抖动。<br/>　　配上他嘴里过于含糊不清的形容，漩涡鸣人瞬间明了移动出来的柱状体，接宇智波带土的后步窘迫咳嗽起来。<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人把心一半分给了音乐，高强度的练习着实辛苦，小时候不乏边哭边弹，哭得和琴声一样响。另外一半分给了家人和宇智波带土，他早就心有所属，笨拙流连于宇智波带土，单是相处五分钟便乐开了花，毫无空隙想入非非。<br/>　　尚且对男女之事稚嫩懵懂，宇智波带土略加思考，料到平常的生理课他多半翘课跑去操场打了场篮球赛。颇为心累捂住了额头，认真思考起要不要先跑路。<br/>　　膨胀的窘迫让宇智波带土下意识忽略了这是他家的事实，满脑子只想着逃离现场。<br/>　　然则漩涡鸣人无力揉捏袖子的褶皱，吸着气可怜巴巴时而拉扯一下，委委屈屈轻声哽咽，“稍微……陪我一下，好不好？”</p><p>　　要疯了。<br/>　　宇智波带土早已过了震惊且尴尬的人生低谷，双眼呆滞，木着一张脸正襟危坐，背后使出十二分努力转移注意，竭尽所能让压在臀肉下的大拇指们打个你死我活。<br/>　　不巧漩涡鸣人没有刻意压抑的喘息直往耳朵里钻，颤抖的尾音微微上扬，嘴里迷迷糊糊喊着他的名字，一声接一声，从湿润的舌尖滑过。<br/>　　“呜…带土……”　　<br/>　　宇智波带土一哆嗦，几乎想大声喊救命，又想狠狠抓着对方的领口咆哮。<br/>　　不要让我看你OO啊!<br/>　　也别当着我的面OO啊!!<br/>　　更不要喊得这么大声啊!!!<br/>　　那根玩意别再来回晃了啊!!!!<br/>　　啊啊啊啊啊啊别再变大了啊!!!!!<br/>　　无论内心如何疯狂闪屏，宇智波带土最后只是沉默着，陷入更深一层的沉寂，凝望漩涡鸣人紧锁的眼皮和微抵下唇肉的犬牙。<br/>　　他确实是第一次抚慰自己，连最外层舒适的居家服棉裤也没脱。右手探进贴身的纯棉四角内裤，相当生涩上下摆弄起来。也不嫌不舒服，任由棉裤皮筋和黑色弹腰贴在腿根，胡乱捣鼓两颗肉球，即便如此在生涩的抚摸下渐渐有了感觉，撑着床板的左手用上点力，攥紧了床单。<br/>　　未使用过的阴茎是非常健康的肉色，带着微微晃动的前倾，如今因为情动略显狰狞。漩涡鸣人笨拙用指腹搔刮马眼，吐出一小口透明的前列腺液，湿答答流了他一手。就是这些液体濡湿了他白色的底裤，出于某种难以言语的复杂情感，漩涡鸣人泄愤般揉搓指缝间粘稠的前精，引起啵噗的响声。<br/>　　宇智波带土本就局促吞咽唾液，听到水声喉结更是不安上下滚动，被甜腻的水声烧到脸颊般同样飞腾几许红晕，喉咙骤然萌生细微的痒意，想来上一口烟云吐雾。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人对气味极其敏感，有一个堪比警犬的敏锐鼻子，因此宇智波带土的戒烟计划早早安排上。他手痒得厉害，目光不经意停滞在对面床头柜的抽屉上，然而瞬间升腾的暴动被漩涡鸣人覆盖水汽的眼眸一瞥，又灰溜溜缩回阴暗角落。<br/>　　在看着我……带土在看着我……<br/>　　他从来都不知道那个地方可以这么烫，烫得漩涡鸣人晕晕乎乎，如行走在雨林不幸跨进泥潭的旅人最终沉溺到底。<br/>　　与此同时，宇智波带土想也没想，脱口而出，“我有在看!”<br/>　　话音刚落，马上意识到不妥的宇智波带土恨不得一捶死自己。万万没有想到漩涡鸣人浅浅应和一声，扑闪睫毛垂下眼眸，让人看不清他的表情。<br/>　　真的…有在看我……<br/>　　漩涡鸣人几乎要落下泪来，多年的暗恋明明早已得到了回复，蓝眸不知缘由湿润起来，分神的后果便是手上的动作自然而然慢了下来，宇智波带土鬼使神差般般问了一句，“要帮忙吗？”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人听闻，呼吸一滞，被宇智波带土一提醒，某些先前未曾留心的萌芽冒出头，天生的第三感嗅到危险的硝烟味，漩涡鸣人赶在自己失控前加快了速度，从低沉的喉间挤出一声呜咽。<br/>　　“很快就好……诶、怎么不出来？”<br/>　　他左蹭蹭右弄弄，性器只是泄出几许粘液，继续精神勃勃耸立在两腿之间，胯下沉甸甸的两个小球涨得小腹难受，漩涡鸣人慌了神，对着光仔细打量一下，喃喃自语，“好奇怪…怎么没有……”<br/>　　他急迫而忐忑，生疏得持续用虎口上下磨蹭柱身，从马眼流下的清液滴滴答答打湿了耻毛。<br/>　　弯着腰漩涡鸣人出了一身汗，鼻尖和额头星点的薄汗不知何时滑过脸颊，流进宽大的体恤衫。宇智波带土忍不住在心底叹了一口气，已经预料到接下来的发展轨迹，心里莫名有了隐隐的期待。<br/>　　“带、带土……”<br/>　　果然来了!<br/>　　宇智波带土深吸一口气，抬起右手轻拍两下漩涡鸣人的手背，以示安慰和放松。<br/>　　“没关系，放心交给我吧。”<br/>　　然后男人修长的手指覆盖上了发硬的冠状开始小心揉捏，或许是漩涡鸣人紧张的缘由，宇智波带土的手指简直温暖得不可思议，透过赤裸的肌肤，火烧般燃进砰砰直跳的心里，更多说不清楚的情愫从他触碰过的地方迅速传递过来。<br/>　　宇智波带土认真的时候会下意识皱起一些眉眼，漩涡鸣人瞬间晃了神，盯着他不知不觉露出一点的犬牙出了神，抵着多年前留下的愈合伤口反复研磨。<br/>　　始终是他熟知的宇智波带土，改不掉的小习惯稚气而笨拙，漩涡鸣人彻底放松下身体，他有点想摸摸宇智波带土布满伤疤的右脸，仿佛这样便能填补时间的沟壑。<br/>　　宇智波带土全然不知他的小心思，一心一意为他服务，大拇指和四指弯成一个椭圆，先是短暂摩擦底端，试探着找找感觉，很快找到了诀窍，从下到上加快了速度，用柔软温热的掌心肉和嫩滑润泽的手掌侧肉触碰滚烫的柱体。<br/>　　“真是的，现在的孩子都吃什么长大。”<br/>　　他低声嘀咕了一句，宇智波带土以为自己足够小声，没有料到被漩涡鸣人听了个全，远超同龄人的性器勃起后甚是骇人，他骄傲又羞耻，嗫嚅嘴唇不知道该说些什么，只好把身体交给了本能，悄无声息挺直了腰。<br/>　　爆起青筋的肉柱显得有点狰狞，可宇智波带土却一点也不在意，相当认真打量了一番，找到了流着清液的铃口，先前空出的右手也来帮忙，极具技巧得摆弄起来，偶尔用修剪圆润的指甲微微刮过脆弱的马眼，激起漩涡鸣人明显的吸气声。<br/>　　原本的窘迫此刻被萌生的调侃替代，宇智波带土轻笑着故意用虎口的薄茧来回蹭弄，大拇指挑逗肉柱下的沟壑，“要是有哪里不舒服，记得告诉我。”<br/>　　可漩涡鸣人怎么会不舒服呢，相反他被宇智波带土弄得过于舒服了，只差一点便能顶上高潮。他什么也看不到，眯着眼舒服发出哼哼的轻喘。<br/>　　宇智波带土两手并用，右手不知疲倦且长久持续在滚烫的阴茎上到处游走，左手玩弄圆鼓鼓的小球，掂在手里颇有重量。<br/>　　“呜!”<br/>　　等漩涡鸣人回过神来他已经射了宇智波带土一脸，处男的精液又多又浓，射过一次还不满足，又噗呲射出一小股溅在宇智波带土的掌心。宇智波带土尚未缓过神来，呆呆举着积满白浊的手歪了脑袋，他的脸上残留着第一次射精留下的温热液体，沾在小扇子似的乌黑睫毛和泛着水光的唇肉上。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人慌慌张张抽出好几张床头的餐巾纸，“我不是故意的！带土，你没事吧？”<br/>　　“……没事。”<br/>　　他刚一开口，敏感的舌尖尝到若干苦涩，骤然皱起眉眼的宇智波带土接过纸巾用力擦拭起来，还不忘插空安慰不安到头发炸起的漩涡鸣人。<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在宇智波带土进厕所洗漱的时间里，漩涡鸣人迅速处理了房间，神色复杂把沾着精液的纸团扔进垃圾桶，又给充斥石楠花香的房间通了风。做完这一切踩着软绵绵的脚步一屁股坐在地上的软垫上，抱住头无声哀嚎起来。<br/>　　他又做了蠢事!<br/>　　漩涡鸣人捧着脸扭曲了表情，恨不得以头抢地。脊柱越弯越低，到最后干脆跟条毛毛虫一样一扭一扭爬了几步，直挺挺瘫在地板上，额头抵着冰冷的木制地板默默安静下来。<br/>　　竟然、竟然……对带土做了这种事情!<br/>　　漩涡鸣人乏力翻了一个身，瘫成一个大字躺在木板上，有气无力注视惨白的天花板，幽幽吐出一句，“一定被带土讨厌了!”<br/>　　从厕所出来的宇智波带土用手背擦了擦泛着水汽的脸颊，随手把许久未打理的碎发拢到微红的耳后，扯着半湿沾在锁骨上的黑色圆领体恤衫，蹲下来问道，“怎么躺在地上？”<br/>　　“带土!”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人瞪圆了杏眼，急忙转身，撑着右手迅速站起来，摸着毛绒绒的后脑勺，哈哈干笑了两声。<br/>　　“没什么，地上比较凉快。”<br/>　　宇智波带土一脸无奈摇了摇头，伸出手帮他拍去膝盖上并不存在的灰尘。<br/>　　“你又不是小狗，哪里凉快呆哪里。”<br/>　　说着也起了身，走到衣柜顺手抽出一件长袖，漩涡鸣人揣测多半是换季新买的衣服，一闪而过的米色花纹，他并未见宇智波带土穿过，坏心眼打赌靠谱的大人也有慵懒的一面，或许放在柜子里吃了一阵子灰。<br/>　　宇智波带土低着头扫几眼标牌，头也没抬，随口叮嘱道，“再等一下，我去做早饭。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人含糊应和了一声，迷茫眨巴眼睛，盯着宇智波带土的背影，心底泛起了嘀咕。<br/>　　咦…好像没有被讨厌的样子……<br/>　　接着变故发生得太快，他甚至还没有来得及眨眼，毛毛躁躁差点掀翻圆桌，说话卡了壳，结结巴巴口吃起来，“带、带土你……”<br/>　　“怎么了？”<br/>　　宇智波带土的衣服脱了一半，交叉的双手分别抬到了胸前，露出藏在宽大纯棉居家服下锻炼得当的流线型肌肉，紧绷的腰背赤裸裸展示在漩涡鸣人眼前，他出自本能地把目光停滞在微微鼓起的后背肌肉上，喉结微乎其微滚动一下。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人本不会如此过激，完全是前几分钟发生的事情过于刺激，搅动了平静清澈的内心池面，懵懵懂懂开始领悟一些面红耳赤的羞涩喃语。宇智波带土手把手带领他踏进了伊甸园的幽闭大门，在神秘的小径尽头窥见了那棵挂着禁果的黄金树。重新以新的心情审视宇智波带土，只觉得对方越发可爱起来。<br/>　　被他突兀一喊，宇智波带土满是茫然转了过来，手上也没闲着，干脆利落脱下了一整件衣服，结实标准的八块腹肌，漩涡鸣人荒缪萌生痒意，特别从下到上留意到健康匀称而微颤柔软的胸肌，他泥泞的大脑仅剩下一个念头，完了。<br/>　　除了宇智波带土，世界上怕是再也没有一个人能让漩涡鸣人神魂颠倒。<br/>　　“呼——”<br/>　　长舒一口气，重新换上一件干燥的衣服，宇智波带土心情颇好，也懒得去细究为什么会打湿领口，归根到底都是因为漩涡鸣人的朦胧过错，宇智波带土习惯性为他买单，过度溺爱且没有自知。<br/>　　他向来喜爱买均码，可不巧身上这件偏偏是款偏修身的韩式长袖，原本的尺码稍小一些，宇智波带土不动声色拉拉绷紧的布料，调整一下位置，然而漩涡鸣人极为眼尖，五米开外硬是看出不明显的勒痕。<br/>　　“新衣服总会小一点。”<br/>　　宇智波带土对此毫不在意，有些不太好意思向漩涡鸣人解释了一句，虚晃手臂浅浅笑了起来，露出一小截瘦削的手腕。<br/>　　他站在避光的角落，敞开一条缝的拉伸柜门隐约飘来几股渺茫的薰衣草芬芳，漩涡鸣人追忆似鼓动肺部吸了两口，是幼年时躲在衣柜里捉迷藏的熟悉沁香。<br/>　　秋末冬初的暖阳奇迹性钢筋水泥，照在他悄无声息张长些的纯黑发尾，垂下来越过弯起的眉眼，宇智波带土卷起米色毛衣的袖子，悄然无息朝他招了招手，示意帮自己一个小忙。<br/>　　“鸣人。”<br/>　　蜷起的柔软舌尖略微发力，三个音节咬字清晰明了，语音语调和多年前呼唤藏在衣柜里恶作剧的少年漩涡鸣人出奇得相似，轻飘飘把他的灵魂吹走刹那。<br/>　　“帮我剪一下商标。”<br/>　　直到手上摆上一个略有份量的小物件，漩涡鸣人恍如隔世般醒悟过来，不知何时，宇智波带土已经拉着他坐在了松软的床垫上。<br/>　　宇智波带土常年不见天日的白皙后颈明晃晃在眼皮底下，他局促抿起嘴角，小心翼翼把剪刀探进一些衣口，银灰色的金属刀片一碰，缎面布标被横腰截断，接着灵巧转动，末端也一并清除。<br/>　　等两小条轻飘飘的锦纶落进垃圾桶，冰冷的金属安静置放于无机物的透明玻璃桌面，漩涡鸣人仍未整理好自己的情绪。<br/>　　他想道歉，一声对不起过于沉重，更何况宇智波带土本人似乎并不介意。漩涡鸣人莫名升腾起几丝失落，不甘舔着犬牙的末端，猛盯对方不羁打着发旋的头顶。<br/>　　他又想道谢，宇智波带土温热的气息仿佛仍然覆在手背上，丝丝痒意藤蔓蔓延般四处乱窜，<br/>　　可真要说出口，自己反倒先不好意思起来。漩涡鸣人左思右想，最终还是犹犹豫豫喊了一声他的名字，颇为紧张翕动嘴唇。<br/>　　“那个、带土，刚刚是我……”<br/>　　……果然对鸣人来说还是太刺激了吗?<br/>　　宇智波带土陷入一秒沉默，迟缓着点下头，从漩涡鸣人的角度能见他带出弧度的下巴线条和被自然光打出白光的脸颊一侧，怎么也没有想到宇智波带土比他想得更加豁达，亦或者更应该称之为大人的无耻，恶作剧般猛然靠向身后半跪的漩涡鸣人。<br/>　　“唔、啊——”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人猝不及防，正巧被他压个正着，出于身体的本能下意识狼狈扑腾两下，压在他胸前的宇智波带土倒是相当淡然，摊平了四肢，甚至还微调下姿势，极其自然躺在漩涡鸣人的怀里。<br/>　　嘴角无知觉扬起弧度，偷偷往漩涡鸣人的方向瞥了一眼，含上几分近乎溢出的戏谑，开口道，“但是很舒服吧?”<br/>　　瞬间哑声的漩涡鸣人说不出话来，头顶毛绒绒的黑发扫过敏感的脖子，悄无声息红了一张脸。<br/>　　任凭漩涡鸣人想破脑袋，也没有料到宇智波带土口中比接吻还舒服的事情来得如此之快，快到他手足无措，一颗砰砰直跳的心跃出喉间。<br/>　　“……下次再多教我一点吧，带土哥。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人像是吸饱了空气的勇气，无处安放的双手此处如同找到了归处，一点点紧紧怀抱住了宇智波带土的腰肢。<br/>　　“更多比接吻更舒服的事情。”<br/>　　“那你可要快点回来哦……”<br/>　　宇智波带土微微一愣，略带无奈眯起右眼，抬手捏了一把漩涡鸣人残留婴儿肥的右脸，喟叹一声，“漩涡鸣人小朋友。”<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人轻声应和，低头用下巴蹭弄宇智波带土柔软的发顶，把对方打理过的短发刹那变得蓬松乱翘。本人丝毫没有负罪感，小猫似得舒服眯起眼睛，从喉咙里发出几声轻呼，软软的声线不自觉上扬两个小调。<br/>　　“再不起来，都可以吃中饭了。”<br/>　　宇智波带土本想任由漩涡鸣人的小动作，无意扫过挂在墙上的时钟，察觉到时间早已不早，轻拍两下手背绵言细语劝他起床，骤然皱起脸的漩涡鸣人出乎意料闹起了别扭。<br/>　　“不要!”<br/>　　唯恐掰开自己的手，漩涡鸣人四肢瞬间发力，霎时天翻地覆的宇智波带土还没有明白发生些什么，缓缓颤抖睫毛，凝视惨白的天花板发愣几秒，怀里便多了一个温热的触感。<br/>　　“不想和带土分开。”<br/>　　只听一个闷声闷气的声音在耳边响起，漩涡鸣人委屈巴巴从宇智波带土的怀里抬起了头，下抿的嘴角不安绷成一条直线。<br/>　　“还想再呆一会。”<br/>　　宇智波带土如同被子弹贯穿心脏，脸上的表情逐渐掺杂几分犹豫不决，泛着水光的舌尖舔舐过干燥的嘴唇，踌躇嗫嚅，“可是再不起来的话……”<br/>　　“呜!带土不想和我呆在一起吗？”<br/>　　重新把一颗毛绒绒大脑袋埋进怀里的漩涡鸣人下意识加大几分力道，发出一声小狗的不甘呜咽，用柔软的脸颊蹭了蹭藏在毛衣下结实的小腹，抱着他的腰不讲道理追问。<br/>　　“我……”<br/>　　逼得宇智波带土不得不吐露心声，尚未习惯品尝被人爱着的滋味，仍下意识保存一贯的笨拙，羞涩得难以启齿，吞吞吐吐又声如蚊蚋，生怕漩涡鸣人听清任何一个字眼。<br/>　　“我也……想一直……和鸣人在一起……”<br/>　　纵然埋在宇智波带土怀里，漩涡鸣人的耳朵高高竖起，放在他腰后的双手悄无声息十指相扣。<br/>　　长久受到香包的熏陶，白色的毛衣带上些薰衣草的细微芬芳，吸入肺腑时鼻腔隐隐泛痒，漩涡鸣人深吸一口气，皱皱鼻翼有些不太好意思笑了起来。<br/>　　他手脚并用，一点点攀到和宇智波带土肩膀相似的高度，凝视情绪上下沉浮的黑眸彻底弯没了眼。<br/>　　“那我们去约会吧!”<br/>　　宇智波带土微抬下颚，追寻漩涡鸣人的目光，颇为迷茫眨巴眼睛，伸出右手试图去扯平被漩涡鸣人弄乱乱飘的毛衣下摆。<br/>　　“之前不是约会过了吗？”<br/>　　“之前那根本就不是……等等!”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人下意识反驳，刹那惊觉异样，缓缓瞪大了圆眸，失声惊呼道，“你果然知道我喜欢……唔、带土?”<br/>　　“因为鸣人你相当好猜。” <br/>　　几乎瞬间意识到给自己挖了一个坑，宇智波带土面不改色开了口，“所有的情绪都写在脸上了。”<br/>　　他故意用温热的掌心摩挲对方愤懑到鼓起的柔软脸颊，短暂蹭弄后指尖探进垂下的鬓发，弯起的食指和大拇指揉捏漩涡鸣人富有肉感的耳垂。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人早已晕得不知西南，耳廓迅速染上一层绯红，指尖传来的温热让宇智波带土不经意微勾起嘴角。<br/>　　糟糕、好像有点太可爱了。<br/>　　“而且……”<br/>　　赶在漩涡鸣人回过神之前，宇智波带土又不动声色下了一剂猛药。<br/>　　“谁让我也喜欢鸣人呢。”<br/>　　“什、么!”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人这下是彻底宕机了，彻底爆红的脑袋冒出几缕升腾的白烟。<br/>　　宇智波带土以抱怨的口吻虚情假意叹了口气，相当苦恼闭上右眼，“说起来，我等鸣人的表白……等得可有点久。”<br/>　　“早知道，我就先表白了……下次放假是什么时候来着……鸣人?”<br/>　　宇智波带土嘴里嘟囔着，手摸进深蓝色牛仔裤的口袋，打算去翻手机里的备忘录，却没有料到被漩涡鸣人握住了手腕。<br/>　　“今天。”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人呼出一口浊气，盯着他的眼睛一字一句说道。<br/>　　“就今天。”<br/>　　他很快连滚带爬从床上跳了起来，火急火燎冲进厕所关上了门，“我马上起来!”<br/>　　留下宇智波带土一个人躺在床上无奈翻了个身，“那也得先吃饭啊……”</p><p>       漩涡鸣人虽说满是兴致，实际上对目的地毫无头绪，反倒被宇智波带土领着去了他平时喜欢的餐馆，对着一桌子的私房菜亮起眼睛。最后吃饱喝足，心满意足摸摸自己鼓起的小肚皮，悠哉悠哉大字瘫在皮质沙发上。<br/>　　宇智波带土竟莫名产生了投喂小动物的满足感，甚至想问问漩涡鸣人要不要吃饭后水果。<br/>　　“带土。”<br/>　　万万没有想料到被漩涡鸣人打断了思路，嘴里不巧正含了一口微甜的柠檬水，宇智波带土挤出一个困惑的鼻音 ，“嗯?”<br/>　　“待会……那个…手、要牵吗……？”<br/>　　漩涡鸣人试探性往他的方向偷偷瞟了一眼，举起的五指不安微张，眼底闪烁的希冀暗流般无声流动。<br/>　　或许是他天生手指便修长挺直，骨节分明的右手在宇智波带土眼皮底下，白晃晃闪过几秒，显然是一副徐徐长开的模样，宇智波带土努力缓了缓，一时没出声。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人伸出手才惊觉到大拇指指尖左侧的老茧过于明显，扭扭捏捏弯起手指，并拢的手指试图藏起指尖的老茧。<br/>　　小拇指外侧的老茧早就被宇智波带土看个一清二楚，漩涡鸣人最近正忙着练习音乐学院面试高跨度的曲子，本就严重的老茧默不作声加厚了几层。<br/>　　事到如今，漩涡鸣人只好窘迫用修剪圆润的指甲扣弄干燥的掌心，盯着大理石桌面上宇智波带土印出的模糊轮廓改了口。<br/>　　“要不还是……算……”<br/>　　“当然要啊。”<br/>　　宇智波带土默默咽下柠檬水，霎时抬起来头的漩涡鸣人没来得及对上他弯起的眼眸，只能堪堪看见上下滚动的喉结。<br/>　　“明明都交往了，鸣人居然还不让我牵手吗？……太小气了。”<br/>　　他小声抱怨着，一边握住了漩涡鸣人的右手，温热柔软的指尖一点点触碰到了他的手背，接着是干燥的手掌缓缓覆盖上整个微颤的右手。<br/>　　“但是没关系……我可是很大方的。鸣人想怎么握?这样——”<br/>　　宇智波带土偷笑似得勾起了嘴角，包裹右手的手稍微用上几分力道，灵巧滑进了漩涡鸣人的指缝。<br/>　　十指相扣。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人差点要跳起来，好在他的理智死死按住了自己，才没在餐厅里出了丑。他难以抑制微微颤抖起来，攥紧了空着的左手。<br/>　　“还是这样?”<br/>　　时时刻刻注意漩涡鸣人小表情，宇智波带土心满意足轻笑一声，撑着下巴故意留出一个狭小的空间，有意无意用小拇指摩挲对方同样位置自己却没有的老茧，偶尔用圆润的指尖不轻不重搔挂几下，继而钻进原来的位置五指相扣，黏糊糊交缠在一起，他歪着头反问漩涡鸣人，“唔～就是不知道鸣人喜欢哪一种了?”<br/>　　“鸣人，喜欢吗？”<br/>　　宇智波带土含着几分笑意的声音如同从天上轻飘飘得吹来，吹进漩涡鸣人搅成一团泥泞混浊的粘稠大脑，咕噜咕噜冒出几个白色气泡，“啪”的一声炸裂在夹杂热气蒸腾的熟食芬芳嗅感里。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人也不知道自己到底喜欢什么，是和宇智波带土的亲昵身体接触，还是他宣示主权作祟的占有欲。<br/>　　“……喜、喜欢!”<br/>　　在他犹豫的瞬间，单纯是嘴皮子上下一碰，便毫无保留暴露了本心，把一颗鲜活的红心赤裸裸展露在宇智波带土眼里。<br/>　　“那就好。”<br/>　　心满意足听到自己想要的答案，宇智波带土勾起嘴角，手上微微用力，再一次把空闲的细缝填满，无意识轻微蹭弄。<br/>　　羞涩的少年仍在踌躇，望见宇智波带土坦然甚至到理所应当的模样，骤然放了下心，笨拙学着他回握了干燥的掌心。<br/>　　和每日做手操、涂手霜的漩涡鸣人不同，宇智波带土多半没注意保养，指尖触碰的感觉并不是很好，也并不柔软，甚至还有点咯手。漩涡鸣人却毫无介意，胡思乱想算起家里还有几瓶特制护手膏。<br/>　　有什么一点点被慢慢填满的感觉，漩涡鸣人不确定那是什么，踩着暧昧的界线彷徨，像被倒满沙子的厚重沙漏，又像溢出玻璃杯的碳酸饮料。<br/>　　太多了。<br/>　　他仔细品尝味蕾残留些许柠檬的细微甜味，有点出神得不愿想起离去的机票日期，白纸黑字日历上用红圈画起的日子平淡无奇，而归来的日子却遥遥无期。<br/>　　然则再贪心一点也未尝不可。<br/>　　漩涡鸣人垂着眼眸缄默摩挲对方的骨隆起，湿润的舌尖蜷缩，在融化冰块滑下的清脆碰撞中悄无声息发力。<br/>　　“那就这样……牵出去也没关系吧?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>